Asahi and Shinmei: Celestial Legends
by Pil-Z
Summary: After the summoning of Suzaku has ended, Chichiri decides to become a wanderer once again. He meets a strange young woman, and accompanies her as her destiney begins to unfold...
1. Default Chapter

Hello! From all of you readers who are from "Eighth Star" welcome, and those who are new, Hello! This is my second fic that I am writing. It's something of a Ceres: Celestial Legend crossover, but not by much at all. For the plot, I don't even think it could be considered a Ceres crossover. The only thing I got from Ceres was the term, "heavenly maiden" and "celestial legend". (Both of those will come to light in later chapters! Don't worry!) Well, here it is! Enjoy!

BTW: This story takes place a year after the summoning of Suzaku ended, right before the first FY movie.

Asahi and Shinmei: Celestial Legends

Chapter 1: To Wander Once Again

Chichiri sighed as he turned to give his friend a farewell. The summoning of Suzaku and days of being a celestial warrior were but wonderful memories. The former warrior had been living with Tasuki at Mt. Reikaku for some time. The first few weeks had been greatly enjoyed by the blue haired man. He discovered that he enjoyed lounging around the fortress instead of joining Tasuki as he went on adventures or raids with his fellow bandits. After so many months of traveling and adventuring with his priestess, Chichiri thought he wouldn't mind spending his time in leisure and peace. And for a while, that was true. He enjoyed the quiet times greatly, cherishing every moment.

However, for the last few days, Chichiri had discovered that doing the outgoing things Tasuki did were becoming quite tempting. Instead of fishing at the lake near the mountain, the former seishi would explore, sometimes even searching for evil chi so he could perform an exorcism, despite not liking to get enormous amounts of attention. As strange as it seemed to realize, Chichiri had to admit, he hadn't ever noticed just how fun traveling and adventuring had been. It was then that he decided to leave the comforts of Mt. Reikaku to go back to the days of wandering.

"Well, Tasuki, I guess this is it, no da." The mage said solemnly to the red-head. Tasuki's brows furrowed in disappointment.

"Ya really need ta go? There's a raid goin' on tonight. Ya wanna come? You'll get yer cravin' for adventurin' over with that way." Chichiri smiled beneath his mask.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to decline. Although is sounds exciting, robbing doesn't suit me, no da." Tasuki shrugged, sighing. He clapped a hand on the fellow seishi's shoulder.

"Well…be sure ta stop by every once in a while, okay? If ya need anythin', feel free ta come back." Chichiri nodded, hefting his pack over his shoulder. He waved once more to Tasuki, and with that, he was off.

>. >. >. >.

Chichiri sighed contentedly as he breathed in the fresh air. Yup, being out traveling again was just what he needed. It was a nice day, perfect for setting out. The sun shone brightly, casting patterns of light on the ground as it shone through the trees. Birds chirped and flew through the sky, their song filling the air. It certainly seemed like one of those days where nothing could go wrong.

Chichiri's eye widened as he saw a flash of…crimson.

_Suzaku…? _The seishi thought, perplexed. Was it? It couldn't be. The country didn't seem to be in any danger, and he didn't even sense a flicker of evil chi about. Why would the bird deity have reason to appear?

On second thought, it could have just been a simple trick of the light. It _was _rather bright today, so…

"…It couldn't be, no da…" Chichiri muttered beneath his breath. He began mentally listing all the reasons why the beast god's appearance was inevitable, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself. "It's just a simple illusion, cast by the light striking something in the air…or…something like that!"

With that, the seishi continued to travel, confidence returning to him as Suzaku's false appearance made him want to laugh at his foolishness. He had begun to whistle a cheerful tune as he walked, when…

_A demonic presence!_

A blood curdling scream pieced the air, milliseconds after the terrible omen. Chichir ran toward the voice with everything he had, hoping he would not arrive too late…

>. >. >. >. >. 

So, what do you think? Yes, short chapter. But, once I get some reviews, my chapters will become longer. Promise!

Flames are not nice, so please don't flame! Criticism is accepted, but if you have any suggestions to say with a critical review, please tell me that as well! Telling me what I'm doing wrong is fine, but telling me how to improve is even better!

Thanks again! Review, please!


	2. Asahi

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 2: Asahi

"_Asahi Sakuradai… I have come for you…" _The youkai hissed, sending shivers up the girl's spine.

"Wh-what do you want with me!" The demon's blood red eyes narrowed.

"_In order for me and my demon brethren to survive…you must be exterminated!" _Suddenly the youkai's claws shot out. Asahi screamed, waiting for the claws to rake through her flesh…but they never did.

Asahi looked up timidly, afraid of what she might see. She gasped. Surrounding her was a barrier, crimson in color.

Asahi's head snapped up. She gasped at what she saw. Surrounding her was a red slightly transparent barrier. Though the world outside her sanctuary was covered in red, the girl could still make out her assailant. The youkai's clawed hand had simply glanced right off the red surface of the barrier. It roared in frustration at it's failed assassination attempt. It's strange head turned toward the girl's savior, as did Asahi's.

The thickness of the barrier prevented Asahi from seeing anything more than the man's silhouette. She squinted, seeing that something seemed to jut out of his head...A hat maybe? Who knew. It could have been a horn for all Asahi cared; the man still saved her from being hacked to bits. She shook her head vigorously, watching the battle as best she could.

"_Foolish human!_" The youkai screamed, "_How dare you interfere!_" Asahi's eyes widened as a cool calm voice answered.

"How dare _you _attack innocent travelers. I for one am _glad _I decided to interfere." The youkai's ugly face twisted into a bloodthirsty grin.

"_Then you will be glad…WHEN I SEND YOU TO HELL!_"

The battle was short. As the youkai lunged, Chichiri muttered a quick incantation. The monster let out a startled growl as found that it could no longer move. It's eyes widened as it saw a bright red light burst from the man's staff. A scream ripped from it's throat as it felt it's arm leave it's body. Breaking free of the spell, it swiped at Chichiri, blinded by it's own rage. Chichiri dodged and ducked, parrying every once in a while as well. Asahi watched in awe at his agile ness. It was truly amazing!

She gasped as she saw him leap into the air, his staff high above his head. She winced when she heard a sickening thud, caused by the man's weapon striking the youkai's skull. As the barrier began to dissipate, Asahi started, realizing that she was trembling. As she heard footsteps approach her, she looked up, eyes widening as she saw who her savior was.

He certainly looked…unusual. What she mistook for a hat was actually some blue colored gravity-defying bangs. His hair was also tied back, long tendrils of blue hair swaying as he walked towards her. He seemed to be dressed in the robes of a monk, although in Asahi's opinion, he didn't look too religious at all. She inwardly smiled.

But his face was probably the most interesting trait about him. His eyes were big semicircles, and his mouth was turned up in a smile so cheerful it seemed artificial. Her eyes widened. It _was _artificial! He was wearing a mask!

_But it does look cute… _Asahi thought with another smile. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Are you alright, no da?" A cheerful voice asked. Was that the same voice that had so calmly spoken to her attacker? It was so strange…

"Uh, yes…Yes. I am."

>. >. >. >. >.

Chichiri looked down at the girl before him. She looked fairly pretty. She had medium length auburn hair tied back in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Violet eyes clashed with his own. As she spoke, she gathered up her belongings; a small basket of herbs, and a notebook.

"Well, I'm glad I could come in time before you were seriously injured, no da." He said, helping her up.

"Yes," Asahi replied, smiling. "Thank you so much for your help. I don't know what I'd do without you." Chichiri smiled sheepishly behind his paper mask.

"Oh, don't mention it, no da. It was just…the right thing to do." The girl nodded.

"Well, you have my deepest thanks for saving me, junkaiso. Oh! My name is Sakuradai. Sakuradai Asahi." She said with a bow. The man returned the respective gesture.

"Konnichiwa, Sakuradai-san." As he straightened, the monk said, "My name is Houjun. Houjun Ri. It's a pleasure to meet you. No da!" The two stared at each other for a bit, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Anou…would you like me to walk you back to your village, no da?" Asahi's eyes widened at the kind offer.

"Oh, no thank you. My village isn't too far away, so I'll be alright. Arigato again, Houjun-san. Sayonara!" With a small wave, the girl walked back into the forest. Chichiri said a farewell to her retreating figure, fighting the urge to follow her.

_Asahi…_ He thought. _She had a…very strange chi about her… _It was true. The girl's chi had something…unearthly about it…perhaps even…celestial? _Was that what attracted the youkai…?_ Chichiri shook his head, shoved the thoughts of the strange girl away, and continued his traveling.

>. >. >. >.

Asahi smiled as she saw the path leading to her village. Her parents would be very happy as to how much medicinal herbs she was able to collect. Being the village healer was a very important job after all! As for the run in with the demon…she could keep quiet about that. Couldn't she?

As soon as the village came into view, a horrifying sigh greeted Asahi. Her violet eyes widened in terror and shock.

_NO!_

_>. >. >. >. >. _

Hahaha! Another cliffhanger for you all! Once again, I'd like to apologize for the long update. I had to update my other story first before working on this one! Special thanks to Lolagurl who was the first to review! YAAAY!

Lolagurl: Glad to hear you like it! Sorry all the chapters are kinda short…I promise they will be longer as time goes on! (It was the same with my other story too…)

D.D.Z: If you don't mind doing that, sure! I wouldn't mind at all! Thank you and I'm glad to hear you like it! Hope this chapter was enjoyable too!

Fire Dragon: Yes, me and my cliffhangers…BWAHAHAHAHA! (Ahem) sorry. Hope you liked this chapter! (Apart from the cliffie. Haha!)

germain: Wow. Once again, what the hell are you smoking? But…thanks for your review. Hope you liked this chapter.

guest: Glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!

**Translations for stuff:**

Junkaiso: "monk" or "traveling monk" if ya wanna get all literal

Anou: "um…" or "uh…"


	3. Awakening

Hi guys! Once again, sorry for the long update! Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 3: Awakening

It was terrible. Bodies littered the floor like autumn leaves, their blood staining the ground. Among the mass of bodies lay Asahi's parents. They had suffered the most gruesome fate out of all the villagers. Their eyes gouged out, faces contorted with pain. Their bodies dripped with blood, swaying as they hung from a rafter by their hair.

Asahi covered her mouth as she felt her stomach do a flip. It was barbaric!

_Who could do such a thing! _She mentally screamed.

Cold laughter interrupted her thoughts. Asahi jumped at the sound. Before her stood another youkai. However, this one was different than the one she encountered in the forest. Unlike the last demon, whose body and face was heavily disfigured, this one looked like a human. His true nature was, however, still easy to tell.

A pair of black wings sprouted from his back, spread wide and only increasing his intimidating appearance. The bottom part of his face was covered by a black mask, and a black cloak covered his body. His eyes shone a ghostly silver color.

"So…you have finally arrived, Sakuradai Asahi…" His voice was cold and dripped with malice. "It is about time you made your debut." The girl in question knelt, gathering up the body of a poor village boy.

"Why…" was all she could say. "WHY!" She screamed. Her fury only increased as she heard the youkai snicker.

"Why, I thought it would be very kind of me…" He whispered, slowly drawing a small dagger. "If I killed these villagers…SO THEY COULD MEET YOU IN HELL!" He charged forward, unaware of the change that had occurred in his target…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Asahi's hands clenched into fists on the boy's broken body. Imaged of her massacred parents flashed before her mind's eye.

"Okasan…Otosan…" She whimpered. Different emotions surged through her veins. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Fear… Those and many others were the only all that she could concentrate on.

_I'll…_

"DIE, ASAHI SAKURADAI!"

_I'll…_

The dagger raised above her head, ready to strike…

_I'll **kill **you._

_>. >. >. >. >. _

Chichiri jolted out of his nap. He sat up, aware of the strange wind that whistled through the trees. But that was not what had brought him out of his leisurely slumber…

Chichiri removed his smiling mask, deciding to contact the one person who could help him in the most right now…

>. >. >. >. >. >. 

Tasuki laughed heartily as he thumped Koji on the back. Although meal times at Mt. Reikaku were cheerful and energetic, this time it was all just a façade. With the absence of Chichiri, it just didn't seem the same.

_Well, I'm sure the guy's fine… _Tasuki thought as he picked up some meat with his chopsticks.

_TASUKI! _A voice screamed within his head. Tasuki let out a small yelp, dropping the food and chopsticks in surprise. He ignored Koji's puzzled look as he timidly answered.

_Ch…Chichiri…? _The fire seishi stumbled.

_Yes. Listen closely, please don't ask questions. _The voice said hurriedly. _I can explain later. Meet me at the village at the bottom of Mt Reikaku on the west side of the mountain. If you ant to bring some of your men, that's fine. Things might get rough, so…_ Tasuki's bros furrowed in concern.

_Wait…What! 'Chiri, what's goin' on!_

_Look, I told you, SAVE IT FOR LATER! _The monk barked, causing the bandit to flinch. Chichiri's voice softened. _I'm sorry. People's lives might be at risk. Please hurry._ Tasuki gave the slightest nod.

_Yeah. Got it. I'll be right there. _With that, he and a few of his most trusted men dashed out, preparing themselves for the worst.

>. >. >. >. >. 

It had been only a few minutes since Chichiri heard Tasuki's answer. The monk dashed through the plants, ducking and dodging trees as he ran towards the source of his worries with everything he had. His lungs felt like they were going to burst, but he plunged on. The sounds of hooves suddenly caught his attention.

"Chichiri!" A voice yelled. Chichiri smiled grimly as he turned. Sure enough, riding towards him was Tasuki with a few of his men. Only seconds went by as Chichiri mounted the horse Tasuki had brought for him.

"So, 'Chiri!" Tasuki yelled above the thundering of hooves. "What was with the sudden message?"

"I sensed a very strange chi…it wasn't normal. It caused strange disturbances as well. Look, see the horses? Even as we speak, you can see that they are uneasy." Tasuki looked at his mount. It was true; his palomino could be seen tossing its head, letting out small whinnies as it galloped on. It was the same with the other horses. Tasuki fixed his gaze to the path, even more determined to fix whatever had gone so wrong…

>. >. >. >. >. 

As the small group neared the village, Chichiri's uneasiness increased. An image of Asahi's smiling face popped into his mind. His brows furrowed and they continued on. . Tasuki's voice suddenly cut through the air.

"LOOK!"

In the center of the village, a huge orb of light could be seen. It seemed to destroy everything in its path. The bandits cried out in fear upon realizing the strange light was moving towards them. Chichiri's eye widened. Someone seemed to be in the center of the blinding orb. He then noticed a strange figure lying before the light.

It was a human like demon, but signs on the corpse revealed that the youkai had come to a terrible end. Its internal organs had been crushed, no, imploded from the outside. Blood oozed from the oozed from the demon's mouth as its lifeless eyes stared straight ahead.

Suddenly, a sick feeling came upon the monk, like a weight was being shoved against his chest, depriving his lungs of precious oxygen. The bandits and Tasuki were suffering the same fate.

"Everyone, get back!" Chichiri yelled over the deafening noise. Houses and trees were knocked down by the unknown entity as if they were made of paper. As Chichiri lead his horse back, he happened to look again at the orb. His eye widened in shock. Inside the blinding orb of light was Asahi.

It didn't take long for Chichiri to predict what had happened.

_Asahi must have held some sort of strange power…attracting the other demon. He slaughtered Asahi's village, and then her powers must have awakened! _His eye widened. _It's too much for her! She'll be killed at this rate!_

"Tasuki, take my horse!" Chichiri yelled, dismounting before the red head could speak.

"W-Wait, Chichiri!" Tasuki screamed, watching his friend run towards what could possibly be his death…

>. >. >. >. >. 

Chichiri gasped as he felt the pressure on his chest increase. His footsteps began to falter as he felt his legs become weak. But he didn't want to give up on her…losing people important to you was a feeling Chichiri knew well. To have Asahi be consumed by her sadness was something he couldn't allow.

"Asahi, SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled, desperately trying to reach the grief-stricken girl.

"It's okay to be sad," He continued. "But you can't let sadness and anger destroy your feelings for the people you care about! DON'T _DO _THIS, ASAHI!" He cried out in a strangled yell. He wasn't sure just how much longer he could stand against this strange power…

The light suddenly vanished. Asahi lay suspended in the air for a few brief seconds, eyes wide with fear and surprise. With that, she collapsed into Chichiri's waiting arms.

Tasuki and his men set to work on burying to dead, except the youkai. They put special grave markings on the tombs of Asahi's parents, who they assumed to be the couple who had suffered the worst. While the bandits were working on the villagers' graves, Chichiri said a quick prayer for the departed while attending to Asahi.

Her dress was ripped and stained with dirt and a bit of blood. Her steady breathing indicated she was sleeping, although her facial expression looked pained. Chichiri didn't realize his hand had enveloped the poor girl's own as he noticed her pretty face streaked with tears.

>. >. >. >. >. 

So, what'd y'all think of it? (Hm…weird accent…) Here are the reviews!

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too! (Despite how depressing it was…)

aznchibi: Well, I updated! Hope you liked it!

Fire Dragon: Heh, yeah…those cliffhangers of mine…oh well! This one's cliffie wasn't too bad, was it? Well, hope you like the chapter!

guest: Hee hee, yes I know. I suck. AND PROUD OF IT! HAHAHAHA! JK. Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Tai Itsukun

Hiya guys! Just to let you all know, after today I'm going to be away for a few days. sobs I won't be able to update for a pretty long time, but just so you know, none of my stories are being dropped, no matter how long the wait! For those of you who are patient, I thank you. For those of you who are impatient, TOO BAD! You have to wait anyway! Ahem. Um…on with the story!

Chapter 4: Tai Itsukun

Asahi groaned as she opened her eyes. Memories of the village slaughter flooded back to her like rushing water. A sob wracked her body, and within seconds, she was crying.

>. >. >. >. >.

As Chichiri walked past the room Asahi lay in, his eye widened as he heard some muffled sobs.

_Poor girl… _He thought. He felt torn between two sides, one telling him to go in and comfort her, the other telling him to leave the girl alone until she had calmed down.

This time, his sense of reason took over, and he continued his walk down the hall.

>. >. >. >. >.

"Poor kid…" Koji said as he and Tasuki discussed the past events. "She was a perfectly normal girl, and suddenly…" Tasuki nodded, running his hand through his fiery red hair.

"She didn't deserve for crap like this to happen to her…" He said, looking up at his friend. "But there _was _somethin' weird about her...couldn't quite put my finger on it though…"

_Guess 'Chiri was right about her chi bein' all weird…_

Koji sighed.

"Well, at least we were able to give her village and family a proper burial." The blue haired man whispered. The two sat in silence, basking in their own thoughts. Chichiri suddenly walked into the room, breaking the silence.

"Hello, no da." The mage said cheerfully. The two bandits gave him their greetings. "Tasuki-kun, apparently Sakuradai-san has awakened." Both Tasuki and Koji's eyes widened. They spoke quickly and at the same time.

"Well, what happened?"

"Didja go see her?"

"Is she okay?" The monk smiled inwardly at their concern.

"She was crying, no, and I think if we leave her to her thoughts, yes. No da." He replied, answering all three questions with just one sentence. "We should all wait just a bit before going to check on her; I don't thing she'd appreciate us dropping in on her right now."

The two bandits nodded, understanding perfectly. But something about Chichiri's tone of voice set Tasuki on edge. Having known the fellow seishi for what seemed like an eternity, it was easy to tell that the monk was hiding something.

"There's gotta be somethin' more to all this. What are ya planning, 'Chiri?" The fellow seishi sighed, having been found out.

"Well, the massacre at Sakuradai-san's village is very…strange. I was going to take Sakuradai-san to see Tai Itsukun once she is feeling better. If we see her, she might be able to explain the youkai attack." Tasuki nodded pensively.

"That does sound like a good plan…Okay. I'll come too."

"We are going to have to travel on foot though. I don't want to use my teleporting skills because that might attract some unwanted attention, not to mention the whole experience might be shocking for Sakuradai-san." Tasuki sighed, and agreed. Koji agreed as well, saying he was going to get some supplies for their trip to Mt. Taikyoku.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi awoke once again, having cried herself to sleep when she first woke up. Now she was drained of all her tears; she couldn't cry anymore even if she wanted to.

_Why them? _She thought angrily. _What had they all done? _It just wasn't fair. After a few minutes of silence, she frowned.

_There's nothing I can do about it now…I can't just wallow in my misery forever. _She looked up, a new thought suddenly hitting her. _Where in the world…am I…?_ Her brows furrowed. She couldn't remember much. She saw her parents' corpses…there was a flash of light…and then…nothing. As if darkness had suddenly consumed her, ridding her of all consciousness.

Asahi's eyes widened. What if she had been captured? Perhaps she was in enemy territory right now.

_Then again… _She thought, glancing around the room. _This does seem a little…luxurious for someone who is supposed to be a captive!_

This was true. The room certainly wasn't a dungeon or a cell. The bed she laid on was soft, a nice big window let sunlight stream in, as well as give a peaceful and beautiful view of the world outside the room. It was strange. The girl's eyes narrowed.

_Maybe it's just for a false sense of security…?_

Footsteps could suddenly be heard approaching the door to Asahi's room. Her eyes darted around anxiously as she wondered what to do. She noticed a small vase of flowers on a desk not too far from the bed. The door creaked open. Without thinking, Asahi grabbed the vase, flowers and all, and raised it above her head, ready to throw when…in stepped the man she had met only awhile ago: Houjun Ri.

Chichiri's eye widened in shock. There before him was Asahi. She was awake, and for some reason holding the vase of flowers that happened to be in his room. The frightened look on her face quickly turned into one of shock and surprise.

"H-H-Houjun-san! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know where I was then I heard you approaching the room and I didn't know who it was p-please forgive me I am very sorry and-"

"It's alright! It's alright! Don't worry about it, no da!" Chichiri said, glad to see Asahi was alright. There was a slight pause before the monk spoke again. "Some friends and I…we found you at your village…":He trailed off, distraught when he saw Asahi on the verge of tears. "I…I'm so sorry."

"…It's alright."

The two sat in silence for a bit. Finally, Chichiri cleared his throat, eager to break the silence.

"Uh…a friend and I, we think that the appearance of the demon is very unusual, so we were going to visit a friend of ours. She…she may be able to figure out why your village was…you know…" He clenched his fists, frustrated with his stumbling. "We were planning on leaving soo-"

"This woman…" Asahi whispered quietly. "You say she can figure out why my village was slaughtered?" Chichiri leaned forward, trying to see Asahi's face through her curtain of hair.

"Uh…yes. I'm confident she can."

Suddenly, the girl looked up, determination burning in her violet eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

>. >. >. >. >.

Hee hee. Yet another cliffie. Sorry, but it's so fun leaving you readers in suspense! Well, here are the reviews!

Fire Dragon: Heh heh...well, if you thought that cliffie was bad, how about this one? lol. I'm just kidding. Here's the chapter. Sorry for the long update!

dark wolf: Well, I wrote more. I'm not sure if this chapter satisfied your "longer chapters" need though... All well!

guest: You may know where I live, but if you kill me, this story and "Eighth Star" will never be finished! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

D.D.Z.: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the feeling of reading my chapters before anyone else does! lol.

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Glad you liked this chapter! Hope you liked this one too!

Review or face my wrath, peoples! BWAHAHAHA!


	5. Shinmei: Suzaku no Ten'nyo

Chapter 5: Shinmei: Suzaku no Ten'nyo

Asahi nibbled her food, the anxiousness gnawing at her stomach preventing her from feeling hunger.

"Hey, Asahi-chan, ya should eat. We set out today, after all!" Tasuki said, pointing at her practically untouched food.

"I know, Tasuki-kun…" Asahi said sheepishly. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Asahi had been staying at Mt. Reikaku for a while now. During that time she had learned how the man named "Houjun Ri" was also "Chichiri", of the Suzaku Seven. His friend, Genro, was Tasuki. While Asahi had developed a pretty casual relationship with Tasuki, she continued to be on respective terms with Chichiri. And, no matter how much Tasuki nagged him for it, Chichiri continued to return the respective behavior.

Asahi sighed quietly as she picked up her chopsticks. Although Chichiri was kind to her, it would be nice if the former seishi could act a little less formal. She felt like Chichiri had shunned her out, blocking her just like the mask he wore. Even now, she still wondered what the monk would look like without it…

Asahi shook her head vigorously. She was to go to Mt. Taikyoku today; she couldn't be thinking such things at a time like this!

"It's time to go, Sakuradai-san," Asahi looked up to see Chichiri's ever-smiling face. She nodded, gathering up her untouched meal so it could be put away, and followed the two men outside.

>. >. >. >. >.

_I'm tellin' ya, 'Chiri! Ya can quit being so formal with her!_ Tasuki thought, sending the mental message to Chichiri.

_I know, no da._

_Then quit the 'Sakuradai-san' crap! The girl's been with us for more than a week and followed us like our shadows the entire time! We've told her all about us bein' Suzaku seishis and everything, and on top of that, she's younger than you!_

_I know, no da. _Chichiri thought once again. He knew that he ought to stop treating the girl so formally. Asahi's chi had shown him that his distance towards her was becoming slightly upsetting. He didn't mean to seem so distant; it was just a part of who he was. And, no matter how hard he tried, that characteristic never seemed to dim.

Tasuki in the meantime was fuming. He had come to be very good friends with Asahi, despite her more reserved nature. After a few days of Chichiri's polite behavior, the girl had finally told Tasuki she was tired of it, wishing he would be friendlier towards her. The red head was always there to cheer her up and lift her spirits from their upset state. But even so, Tasuki wished he could get Chichiri to change his incredibly persistent behavior.

Suddenly a fanged grin graced the fire seishi's face. Oh, he'd get the two of them to talk to each other _that_ way…But how to make them stoop for camp…?

"Chichiiiiiiirrrriiiiiii…" Tasuki moaned. "I'm beat! Can we stop and make camp?"

"We just stopped five minutes ago, no da!" Tasuki winced.

_Damn…Gotta work on my timing a bit more…_

"Um…Asahi-chan's tired too! Aren't ya, Asahi?" He quickly winked at her while mouthing, 'Just play along'. Asahi luckily took the hint.

"Uh, yes. I _am _a little tired, Chichiri-san."

The monk sighed, obviously defeated. He nodded, turning his horse towards a patch of forest near them.

A determined look flashed across Tasuki's face. Yes, he would get that damn monk to talk with her as soon as they stopped for the night…

>. >. >. >. >.

"Hey, Asahi-chan."

"Yes?"

"There's a hot spring in this forest, I think. If you want, you can go and take a dip. It's not far past the pond here."

"You won't go spying on me, will you?"

"Oh, please! Have a little faith in yer pal Tasuki, will ya? I'll even guide you there." Asahi couldn't help but smile at the red head's antics.

"All right."

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi gasped as she spotted the spring. It looked wonderful! Steam could be seen rising from the water's surface, adding to the spring's tranquil appearance.

"Well, here it is." Tasuki said, breaking the silence. "You can find your way back when your done, right?" Asahi nodded, still transfixed by spring.

"Okay. Have fun." Asahi was rooted to the spot as the bandit bent down near her ear, whispering, "Oh, and ya might wanna be careful when undressing…when he comes, just tell him how you feel."

After a minute of shock, Asahi whirled around, confusion written on her face.

"Wait, what are you-" She stopped upon realizing that there was no one there to hear her. Tasuki was gone. She glanced around warily, taking the man's advice and taking her time.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki quickly headed back to the camp, grabbing a small bucket. He glanced at Chichiri, who was sleeping peacefully by the fire. Unlike most times, the man was sleeping with his mask on, probably to avoid getting stares from Asahi.

Tasuki quickly shook his head as he headed towards the stream, a determined yet mischievous grin on his face.

Tasuki dipped his hand into the stream, very carefully making sure he himself didn't fall in. He smiled upon finding out it was ice cold. He took the bucked, filling it up with the liquid and hurried back to the camp, careful not to spill any of the precious water on himself.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki peered at the blue haired monk over the fire. Chichiri was still sleeping nice and soundly. The smile on the mask would not be enough to hide the man's fury, not after what was soon going to happen…

Tasuki took a deep breath, ridding himself of all doubts as he looked down at the water in the bucket he held. The red head staring back at him held a pained look, as if knowing that something bad was going to happen very soon. He raised the bucket over the sleeping Chichiri, watching as the water was just barely staring to pour over the bucket's rim. Suddenly, in one swift movement, he turned the bucket upside down, sending ice cold water cascading down like a waterfall onto the unfortunate Chichiri.

A muffled scream could be heard as the blue haired man leapt from his cross legged position. His eyes immediately spotted Tasuki holding a bucket, drops of water dripping from it. The bandit's look was one of utter horror and surprise as the sopping wet monk's eyes met with his own.

Tasuki in the meantime wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry for mercy when he saw Chichiri in his incredibly wet state. So, luckily, he did neither of the two.

"Oh Chichiri! I'm so sorry! I was tryin' ta put out the fire but I tripped!" He said, an apologetic look plastered on his face.

Tasuki wasn't sure if the monk was shaking from the cold water or from his rage.

"A-And why exactly did you t-t-try and put out the fire?" Tasuki gulped, instantly noticing the humorous 'No da's where absent from Chichiri's sentence.

"Well, you know with youkai wandering around all over, it's not a good idea to have fire when ya don't need it…Might attract attention an' all that." He mentally sighed with relief as the monk's anger began to cool.

"F-Fine." Chichiri sighed, still shivering. "It's not like a f-f-fire is going to help me wa-warm up, n-n-no da," He sneezed, getting colder by the second.

"Well, I think I know a way ta warm ya up." Chichiri looked up, immediately alert. "If ya go past the stream over there," He said, pointing. "There's a hot spring not far from it. Take a dip, and you'll warm up."

Chichiri set out for the spring, muttering his thanks. As the monk's sneezes and mutterings died away, Tasuki happily took Chichiri's place by the fire, a content look on his face.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi looked around for what could have been the millionth time. She still hadn't even gotten into the spring. Tasuki's words had obviously hit their mark on her. A sudden rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Picking up a large stick that was near the spring, Asahi inched towards the bush, her makeshift weapon raised above her head, ready to strike…

The person rose from the bush. Without thinking, Asahi struck.

"DAAAAA!"

Asahi gasped. It was Chichiri. A soaking wet one, too.

"Chichiri-san! What are you doing here?" The angry Chichiri picked himself up, rubbing his now sore head.

"I was told by Tasuki-kun to come here to warm up, no da," He said. "After he splashed cold water on me, no da," He muttered under his breath.

It must have dawned on Asahi right then and there that she had just struck Chichiri upside the head with a stick because she instantly dropped the makeshift weapon and tried to examine the monk's head.

"Oh, Chichiri-san, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I have some herbs back at the camp, I can make a poultice for you!" Chichiri gently brushed her off, his voice still having an irritated tone to it.

"I'll be alright, Sakuradai-san. I think I just want to go back to camp, have a little 'chat' with Tasuki, and lie down, no da," He muttered, wincing as pain shot through his head. With that, he proceeded to head back.

Asahi suddenly remembered Tasuki's words:

"_When he comes, just tell him how you feel."_

Without thinking, she blurted out her thoughts.

"Chichiri-san, what exactly do you think of me?" She cringed, noticing instantly how the monk froze, his back suddenly much straighter than before. A silence like that of a grave hung in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" His voice was cold, betraying no emotions the monk might have hidden.

"Do you consider…do you consider me as a friend?" Chichiri spoke after another long silence, but what he said was not what Asahi wanted to hear.

"With all due respect, Sakuradai-san," He said, putting the slightest accent on the 'Sakuradai-san', "I think of you only as someone who needs to see Tai Itsukun, and I am simply your escort." With that, he continued to walk away.

Once the monk had finally receded into the darkness, Asahi collapsed, crying.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi sighed, looking down at her cream colored mare as she recalled last night's events. After laying on the ground for a while, she had finally gone back to camp. She had noticed how Chichiri was sleeping peacefully, as was Tasuki. The only difference was that Tasuki seemed to be sporting a bunch of bruises and marks that weren't there the last time she saw him…

She shook her head for the millionth time.

_Forget about him. He doesn't care, so you shouldn't either._

"We're here, no da," An all too familiar voice said. Asahi looked up, and gasped.

Her eyes couldn't help but shine as she took in the beautiful imagery before her. Clouds were scattered across a deep blue sky, and trees with flowers in full bloom could be seen here and there throughout the wide open space. Apart from the clouds, spheres of a purple color could be seen decorating the sky, glittering like pieces of amethyst. Asahi's curiosity as to how they got there quickly disappeared as she caught sight of the one and only Mt. Taikyoku, home to Tai Itsukun the oracle.

"Welcome to Mt. Taikyoku, Asahi Sakuradai. I have been expecting you." A croaky voice suddenly said. Asahi looked up to see a an (Incredibly ugly) old woman dressed in fine flowing robes.

"She's scarier than any other demon, ain't she Asahi-cha-OW!" Tasuki yelped as Chichiri's staff came crashing down on his head. Asahi giggled quietly. Tasuki's comical antics were greatly decreasing her anxiety on meeting the oracle. After Tai Itsukun threw Tasuki an icy glare, she gave Asahi a kind smile.

"Come. Let's go, we have much to discuss." With the wave of her hand, they suddenly disappeared.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi opened her tightly closed eyes to find herself in a nice big room with a huge mirror in the center of it. Some cushions were scattered across the floor.

"Please, sit and make yourselves comfortable." Tai Itsukun said, indicating the pillows. Everyone did as she said. Asahi seated herself between Tasuki and Chichiri, Tasuki just a tad bit closer. She watched the mirror with great curiosity. To her surprise, an image began to show. It was an image of the guardian of the south, Suzaku.

"Many years ago, even before the priestess of Genbu came to this world, there was a terrible demon who wished to take over this world. His name was Tenma. Gradually, he had been able to take over the gods of Kuto, Sairo, and Hokkan."

As Tai Itsukun continued to speak, the mirror depicted three of the four gods battling a demon. It was enormous! It looked like a combination of many other animals. Most of it's body was covered in black fur, and it possessed the head of a wolf. Fangs glistened as the strange creature bore them at each god. It's front legs ended with huge claws and razor sharp claws jutting out of them. Enormous bat-like wings sprouted from the youkai's back. Its back legs looked like that of a reptile's and it's scaly tail ended with a long deadly stinger. Lastly, on the beast's chest was a strange symbol; the picture of a winged serpent eating its own tail.

"As each of the gods fell, their power weakened considerably and they were sealed away."

The mirror showed a dragon, a white tiger, and a turtle with a snake entwined around its shell fall into darkness. Asahi gasped at the terrible sight.

"The last targeted country was, obviously, Konan. The battle between Suzaku and Tenma was intense, and it seemed as if all hope was lost. However, Tenma accidentally struck the celestial phoenix so hard, he fell from the heaven's palace and onto earth."

The mirror displayed the great god plummeting from the sky, countless wounds covering the southern god.

"When Suzaku fell, the most interesting thing occurred. A young lady named Shinmei came across him in his pitiful state."

The image of a beautiful young woman with Suzaku graced the mirror's surface. This was the maiden known as Shinmei. Asahi watched, fascinated as Shinmei crouched over the fallen god and proceeded to nurse it back to health.

"The maiden began to take care of the god. Naturally, Suzaku was eternally grateful of the woman's kindness. However, the defeat of against Tenma had weakened Suzaku's powers quite a bit. He had even less of a chance of wining against Tenma than before. So, Suzaku used what little strength he had left to gift Shinmei with extraordinary powers. There gifts would soon give her the name of the Celestial Maiden of Suzaku, or the Suzaku no Ten'nyo.

"Meanwhile, Tenma himself had also came down to earth in order to finish off Suzaku. Once again, a great battle ensued, this time both Shinmei and Suzaku against Tenma."

The mirror depicted Shinmei and Suzaku fighting side by side against the strange and mysterious Tenma. Asahi watched the scene with amazement glittering in her eyes. She turned to Tai Itsukun who had suddenly come to a halt in her narrative.

"So…what happened? Did Shinmei and Suzaku win?"

"Of course! If they didn't, I wouldn't be here telling you of their legacy."

"Yes…You're right. Gomen."

"It's alright. Anyway…" The Oracle said, her attention turning back to the mirror, "Unfortunately, Shinmei and Suzaku were unable to completely destroy Tenma. They _were,_ however, able to seal him away."

Asahi watched as the mirror showed the screaming demon disappearing into a strange black mist.

"Because of Tenma's defeat, the other three gods were unsealed, their rein over their countries continued, and peace was restored at last."

"Then why was Sakuradai-san attacked by that youkai, no da?"

"Thank you for bringing that up, Chichiri, I was just about to mention that." The Oracle took a deep breath.

"As you know, I said that Shinmei and Suzaku had _sealed_ Tenma away, not destroyed him. Every once in a while, Tenma's seal would wear off. Because of his hatred for Shinmei, he would first attack Konan before moving on to the other three countries."

"Then how did Konan defend itself?" Asahi blurted out. To her surprise, Tai Itsukun smiled.

"Ah…I thought you would ask that. You see, you forget about Shinmei." Asahi nodded, her mouth forming a small 'O'.

"Even after Tenma's defeat, Shinmei's god-given powers still remained. That fact didn't stop her from continuing with her normal life. She married not too long after the fight, and she had a baby girl. She too married, had a baby girl, and so on. Eventually, the seal on Tenma broke, right around the time the Priestess of Byakko came to this world. So, the descendant of Shinmei at the time, named Kana, awakened to her own powers that she inherited from Shinmei. She too sealed Tenma away.

"And now, many years from that last time Tenma was sealed away, he has returned to try and take over Konan once more."

Silence reined once again. Asahi's heart quickened and she desperately tried to ignore the looks of astonishment Tasuki and Chichiri gave her.

"So...now what?" Asahi asked, although she probably already knew the answer. "Now that Tenma has returned, who shall save Konan?"

No matter how much she knew, what Tai Itsukun had then said could not have shocked her more.

"Why, you don't know?" Tai Itsukun said airily, as if she was discussing the weather. "_You _will be the one to save Konan."

>. >. >. >. >.

So, we finally discover what Asahi's purpose is in this story. And of course, right after, there's my oh-so-wonderful...CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Well, here are the reviews.

Fire Dragon: Yes...I do torture poor Asahi a whole lot... What on earth is she going to think of poor Chichiri now? As for cliff hangers...sorry. They're just so fun!

Dark Priestess Kodachi: :GASP: A NEW REVIEWER! YAAAY! I'm glad to see you like my fic so much! And yes, I agree. While things may seem (very) bleak in this story at the moment, I assure you there shall be calm after the storm! Thank you for having faith in me! (grins)

InuyashaFushigiYugifan: Hee hee...yes, that's me and my trademark cliffie! Well, hope you liked it!

guest: Yes, being a smartass if fun...GO SMART ASS PEOPLE! LOL. Hope you liked this chapter!

That's all folks! Review please! (I didn't get very many reviews for this chapter... :sobs:)


	6. Reflection

Hi all! Here's the next chapter to my story! Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 6: Reflection

"Wh-What?"

"Asahi Sakuradai, you are a direct descendent of Shinmei, the Suzaku no Ten'nyo. Now, in Konan's time of peril, you must seal away Tenma and restore peace to the land," Tai Itsukun said gravely, not a even a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"There…there must be some kind of mistake! I can't possibly be…"

"The demon who attacked you before you met Chichiri should be plenty of proof, as well as the attack o your village. However…" The oracle said, pointing at Asahi. "If you wish for more proof, kindly pull down the collar of your dress, please. Just a tad should be fine."

Asahi gaped at the old woman as if she had sprouted a second head. The request was quite out of the blue. She sighed reluctantly, and gently tugged at her dress collar, her other hand holding onto the fabric so it wouldn't show too much.

A gasp from Tasuki caused Asahi to look down as well. What she saw made her almost yelp with surprise. There on her chest was the Chinese character for 'Celestial Maiden'. Tai Itsukun gave her a small smile.

"As you can plainly see, Asahi…You truly are destined to fight Tenma." The oracle frowned. "I'm sorry."

Asahi sprang up from her seat as if she had sat on a tack. She ran out of the door, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Wait." Tai Itsukun barked as Chichiri and Tasuki began to leave their seats as well. "Let her be. She needs some time to think about all of this."

"Are you sure, Tai Itsukun?"

"Very. She will be perfectly safe here. Let her be."

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi ran blindly through a strange garden. She knew she should probably be worried about where she was but…Right now, all she wanted to do was get away from Tai Itsukun and that stupid mirror.

Not knowing what else to do, Asahi plopped down on the grass in front of a lake. She took a brief glance down at the surface of the water. It's surface was so calm, it was like looking at a mirror. She looked up, fascination shining in her eyes as she took in her surroundings.

Beautiful exotic flowers were everywhere. Their bright colors almost made them look artificial, yet they still held a captivating natural look. Cherry blossom trees were also scattered around the garden, and flower petals rained down like pink colored snowflakes. The scene was breathtaking.

Asahi pulled down her dress collar, gazing at the small yet very important mark on her chest. She sighed, looking back down at the water's still surface…and screamed.

Instead of her own reflection, a different one stared back at her. Asahi's fear quickly vanished, however, as she took note of this strange woman's appearance.

She was certainly very beautiful. Asahi had never seen anyone with such attractive looks. She had long black hair that was loosely pulled back, except for two tendrils of hair that hung down from either side of her face. Her brows were furrowed, giving her a somewhat stern look.

However, her eyes were probably this woman's most interesting trait. They were a dark violet, much darker than Asahi's were, and despite the hard look she wore, her eyes seemed kind, warm, and trusting.

Asahi gasped. She recognized this woman. She was the exact same lady who she had seen in the mirror. This was Shinmei, the Suzaku no Ten'nyo.

"Konnichiwa, Asahi Sakuradai," Shinmei's soft voice rang out, jolting Asahi out of her shock.

Asahi gave her ancestor a cold glare, despite her realization of how disrespectful the gesture may have been. She knew her bitter feelings towards the woman could not be helped, however. After all, it was _her _fault Asahi's life had been turned upside down. She had lost everything, her family, her village, and her normal lifestyle, and now she was charged with having to seal away the all mighty Tenma. Now that she had thought about it, what _wasn't _Shinmei's fault, anyways? The said woman's eyes turned downcast as the silence continued to hang in the air.

"I'm sorry…I know you must feel bitterness towards me after all that has happened…and I can understand that." Asahi snorted in disbelief. Shinmei sighed, her beautiful violet eyes closing. "Something…Something very similar happened to Kana, the Suzaku no Ten'nyo before you.

"When the time came for Tai Itsukun to give her the quest of sealing away Tenma, youkai under Tenma's rule sought her, sensing her celestial aura. They hoped to destroy her, and eliminated everyone and everything she cared about in their desperation to kill her.

"When that happened, the despair, anger, and sadness that both Kana _and _I felt became accumulated as power, and she became even stronger than me." She paused, opening her now grief-filled eyes. "Even after Tenma was sealed away, I still felt the emptiness Kana felt…I feel it as I speak to you now." After a long silence, Asahi hung her head, guilt sweeping over her. She realized that what Shinmei said was true. She looked back up, meeting her unwavering gaze.

"G…Gomen…I didn't know…and…" Shinmei nodded, giving her a kind yet sad smile.

"I know…It's alright", she whispered. "I needed to know your response…to Tai Itsukun's request." At this Asahi sighed heavily, her own eyes now downcast.

"I know I probably have no right to say this…but…I…I just don't think it's…"

"Fair?" To Asahi's surprise, Shinmei let out a sad chuckle. "Yes…It _isn't _fair. After all that has happened, I don't think Tai Itsukun or I have _any _right to ask you of such a request. If I could take back all this responsibility and give it to someone else…I would. But I can't." Asahi nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Asahi." The girl in question looked up. "Even though I shouldn't ask this of you, I am asking…_begging, _if not for me or Tai Itsukun, please save this country for everyone in this world."

A long and awkward silence hung in the air. After sometime, Asahi spoke.

"I'll do much more than that."

"Nani?"

"I will not just seal Tenma away," Asahi whispered. "I'll completely destroy him." To her annoyance Shinmei gave Asahi a look of concern.

"Are you sure? While sealing Tenma away is hard enough, completely destroying him is a completely different matter. I understand that you may wish to avenge you villages and family-"

"Revenge isn't my only reason." Asahi interjected. "I mean…part of me does wish to avenge my friends and family, I must admit, but the other half…"

"Hai?"

"If I just seal Tenma away, he'll just break through again, won't he? Maybe not for a while, but it will happen, won't it?"

"Go on."

"When that happens, more of your descendants will have to go through what Kana and I did, and history will simply repeat itself. I wouldn't want for that to happen to anyone else, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that either, if you don't mind me saying so." After a minute of silence, Shinmei spoke.

"You're right, I suppose. The thought of anyone else suffering because of Tenma does pain me…very well." Asahi smiled. "However…" Asahi's joy evaporated.

" 'However'…?"

"However you will need a lot of assistance, and not just from the men who accompany you. I shall tell you how, so listen carefully; you will only be told this once.

"Somewhere in each country, Konan, Kuto, Sairo, and Hokkan, there is a temple that is dedicated to each god. You must travel to each country, visit the temple and have the blessing of each god bestowed upon you. Do that by going up to the fire in the center of each temple. You will have to speak some, but I assure can assure you, you will know what to say. Each blessing from the four gods will amplify the celestial powers that reside within you."

"Then defeating Tenma should be easy, right?"

"Wrong. You remember how I told you that your sorrow and anger for some reason increased you power? Over the years, Tenma's hate and rage towards me, my desendants, and Suzaku only increased; Tenfold, when he was defeated by Kana. These feelings only make him even more determined to take over this world; as well as destroy you. So, you must not ever let your guard down." She gave Asahi an encouraging smile, determination glistening in her dark violet orbs. "I shall be watching you from the heavens…Good luck, Asahi."

"Hey, _wait!_ Wh-" Asahi sprang up, reaching towards Shinmei's image. Suddenly a flower petal fell from the trees, disturbing the image of the Ten'nyo. When the ripples had stopped and the water had cleared, Shinmei was gone.

>. >. >. >. >.

"She's been gone an awful long time…ya think she's gonna be okay, 'Chiri?" Tasuki asked for the 5th time in just three minutes. During the time Asahi was gone, Tai Itsukun had asked the two seishi if they could join Asahi on her quest to seal away Tenma. The two seishi agreed to do so wholeheartedly, Tasuki eyeing Chichiri the whole time with slight amusement.

Tasuki had also constantly been openly expressing his worry for Asahi; so much that he received some well placed blows from both Chichiri and Tai Itsukun. Nevertheless, Tasuki continued his caring yet obnoxious behavior.

"Ya think she's okay, 'Chiri? Maybe we should go look for her."

A vein popped in Chichiri's head. He opened his mouth to scream at the dense bandit before hearing…

"Don't worry, Tasuki-kun. I'm fine."

"Asahi-chan!"

"Are you alright, Sakuradai-san?" Tai Itsukun smiled.

"You look much better now, Asahi. Are you feeling alright?" Asahi was silent for a moment before she smiled.

"Yes. I'm doing very well now. Everyone, I have something to say…"

>. >. >. >.

Well, there you have it! Another chapter! Also, due to a stupid rule has made, I am no longer able to answer to my reviews right here. So, I am emailing you them instead. For those of you who are anonymous, you can tell me your reviews in your review for this chapter, or if you don't feel comfortable with that, you can just email me (just check my bio :) and I can reply and tell you my answer to your review.

Sorry for the inconvenience! (This new rule is no walk in the park. Trust me. ):

See the little button at the bottom that says "Go", next to the little box that says "Submit review"? Know what:whispers: You're supposed to click on it and send me a nice little review.

'Till next time! Bye bye!

Translations for Stuff (TFS):

Nani: What

Konnichiwa: Hello

Ten'nyo: Angel, or, Celestial Maiden (celestial maiden sounds cooler if you ask me :)

Gomen: I'm sorry

Hai: Yes


	7. Suzaku's Temple

Hello everyone! I hope you all can accept my deepest apologies for not updating in so long…Many things from school to more personal issues have gotten in the way and have greatly delayed my writing, so please forgive me! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7: Suzaku's Temple

"Nani?" Tasuki yelled, "You wanna try to kill Tenma? And just how the hell are ya gonna do that?"

"It _does _seem like a very…_difficult _task, Sakuradai-san. Are you sure you wish to go through with this, no da?"

"Definitely. My mind is made up. You two are going to help me, won't you?" Asahi asked, her eyes hopeful as she stared at the two Suzaku seishi. To her delight, Tasuki gave her an all-too-familiar grin.

"Hey, we don't wanna miss out on all the fun! Besides, we can't let you do this all by yourself, right 'Chiri?" The monk gave her a smile, this one different from the one he had on his mask.

"Of course. Even if our presence wasn't mandatory, we can't allow ourselves to let you go alone, Sakuradai-san."

At that Asahi couldn't stop the grin on her face from widening. A feeling of relief passed through her, knowing now that she wasn't going to take on this perilous task on her own.

Chichiri in the meantime blushed beneath his ever-smiling mask, now very thankful he wore the said item. He tried desperately to ignore Tasuki and Tai Itsukun's questioning and mischievous looks. They were both obviously intrigued by the monk's out of the blue kindness towards the new Suzaku no Ten'nyo.

"Uh, well, you said that we needed to head to the temples of the gods, right? Since Suzaku's temple is the closest, let's head there first."

"Hai. The temples a good distance from here, so I'll transportyou there," Tai Itsukun said, all traces of humor completely gone. As she raised her hands in a praying position, she glanced up at Asahi.

"Oh, by the way, I've heard that Tenma has many demon followers, and possibly even some human ones. Some can even disguise themselves as regular people. You can identify them however because they carry the same kind of symbol Tenma had on his chest. I believe in the world of the priestesses, that symbol is called the 'ouroboros'. Good luck to all of you!"

Suddenly the two Suzaku seishi and the Suzaku no Ten'nyo were shrouded in a white mist. Their surroundings became a blur as the threesome felt themselves being transported to the temple of Suzaku.

"Thank you for everything, Tai Itsukun!" Asahi yelled over the deafening roar of the wind.

The din reached it's climax and suddenly all was quiet. Asahi, Tasuki, and Chichiri were gone.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi screamed as she felt herself fall through the air. She squeezed her eyes shut as her rear hit something. To her surprise it wasn't wood or tile but…

"DAAAA!"

A certain monk named Chichiri.

"Ah! Chichiri-san! Daijobu?"

"Y-Yes…" Came a strained reply. "I'm fine, no da. Just-"

"BOTH OF YOU GET OFFA ME!" A certain (unfortunate) redhead barked, thrashing his limbs beneath the unceremonious dog pile.

After everyone had untangled their limbs and regained their composure, everyone turned their attention to their surroundings. The temple was stunning and a divine air could easily be sensed within the sacred building. Candles were the only source of light, adding further to the mysterious atmosphere. A golden sutachuu of Suzaku could be seen in the middle of the room. The statue's green eyes seemed to glow, it's light piercing through the thin red curtains surrounding it.

The temple was peacefully quiet; not even the boisterous Tasuki could be heard speaking. The only noise was the crackling of a huge fire which sat in front of the Suzaku sutachuu. The gold surrounding the fire was decorated with the kanji characters of the seven Suzaku warriors. In the middle was the brightest Kanji character of all; the Kanji character for 'Ten'nyo'.

Without another word, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Asahi took their places at the sacred flames. Automatically, as if she was being controlled, Asahi rose her arms to the heavens. In a soft yet strong voice, she spoke.

"Suzaku! God of Konan! Descend from the southern skies and bestow upon me, the Suzaku no Ten'nyo, your blessing!"

Winds suddenly accelerated. They whistled and howled as it became a swirling vortex surrounding the fire. Tasuki squinted, staring at Asahi in amazement. The normally soft-spoken girl stood unflinchingly against the howling winds, her confident stance unmoving no matter how the winds ripped at her.

Chichiri lifted his kesa in a protective gesture as he watched the flames dance and reach higher and higher for the sky. Just when he though the noise would overcome him, the winds vanished, not even leaving the slightest trace of it's presence.

Asahi looked into the fire and was met with a pair of intense emerald green eyes. Flaming red hair, redder than Tasuki's, was probably the entity's most distinguishing feature. A red kanji character could also be seen on the newcomer's forehead. This was the god of the south. Suzaku.

Immediately Asahi's confidence left her. She bowed deeply, not daring to make further eye contact with the phoenix got. To her surprise, she heard a deep friendly chuckle that seemed to sound off throughout the temple.

"_Be at ease, Asahi Sakuradai. I am pleased to see you here." _Asahi promptly straightened, forcing herself not to stammer.

"Suzaku-sama, thank you for coming to our aid." The god nodded. "I wish to destroy the demon known as Tenma. I was directed by Tai Itsukun to go to the four temples of the gods."

"_Yes. Although your own powers will be very strong, to completely destroy Tenma you will need to blessings of me and my brothers. So, Asahi Sakuradai, I give my blessing to you and your two companions, for their strength will be needed as well." _

The threesome began to glow red as the southern guardian's blessing coursed through them. Asahi closed her eyes, feeling Suzaku's flame wash over her and surge through her veins. Within moments, the feeling was gone, and Asahi felt no different then before. She looked up at Suzaku, puzzled.

_"While my powers can make you stronger, only you can unlock them. The same goes for you, Tasuki and Chichiri."_ The monk and bandit bowed simultaneously.

"Domo arigatou, Suzaku-sama. We will help Sakuradai-san in her quest as much as we can."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, yer holiness." Suzaku nodded, his eyes fixed upon his two surviving seishi.

_"At the moment, Asahi has no yet fully awakened to her powers. Until she realizes her full potential, I must request that the two of you train her as you journey to the other three countries."_

"Of course, Suzaku."

_"Tasuki, before you leave for the next country, take Asahi back to Mt. Reikaku and have her choose a weapon. She shall use that as she continues to discover her skills."_

_"Chichiri, you in the meantime shall train Asahi to control and unlock her celestial powers. I am sure you will know how to do that?"_

"Yes, Suzaku-sama. Thank you again."

_"Douitashimashite. Now hurry, and good luck to you."_ There was a crackle of flames, and the phoenix god was gone.

>. >. >. >. >.

Asahi smiled as she looked up at Mt. Reikaku. The place for the daring mountain bandits had now practically become her home. Thankfully, since they were in a Suzaku temple, Chichiri thought it would be alright to teleport to the mountain instead of walk. And, although the landing was…_rough_, Asahi was glad to be back.

>. >. >. >. >.

Tasuki decided not to waste too much time and took Asahi straight to the armory with Koji and Chichiri in tow.

Asahi gasped. She had never seen so many weapons before! Spears, swords, and daggers of all lengths and sizes could be seen on the walls. There were some bows, both long and short, an assortment of armor, and even some clubs. Tasuki grinned, obviously finding Asahi's amazement entertaining.

"Well, whaddaya waitin' for? Try some stuff out, see what ya like!" Asahi nodded obediently, walking toward one of the weapon covered walls.

After about 30 minutes Tasuki was feeling both shocked and annoyed at Asahi's lack of knowledge when it came to weapons. Koji in the meantime was trying hard not to burst out laughing and Chichiri simply sat patiently, not speaking at all.

Poor Asahi had absolutely no prior knowledge of weaponry and could have been compared to a bull in a china shop at the way she clumsily handled any of the accoutrements. Many a time she tried picking up a seemingly light sword or dagger, and she would almost kill herself or someone else with it as it's weight would be too much for her and she would topple over with the weapon still in hand. Any blades that she _could _lift were about as flimsy as a child's toy and were just as useless as the heavier blades.

Spears were not much better, considering Koji had started telling a gruesome tale about a spear incident he had with another bandit, resulting in a flat refusal to try any spears out no matter how much Tasuki tried to coax her.

It seemed like Asahi would never get a weapon until…

"Koji-kun?"

The blue haired bandit jumped at the sound of his name, wiping away some drool as he rubbed all traces of sleep from his eyes.

"What's that, over there?" Koji looked to where Asahi's finger pointed. It was a bow. Perfect for both long distance shooting and shooting from a horse, the weapon was just a little smaller than a long bow. Its string was in perfect condition and the wood looked sturdy and strong. Koji walked over to it, picked it up and a matching quiver of arrowed and handed them both to Asahi.

"Hm…this stuff looks like it was made by a real expert," He said, examining them. "Whoever the hell made this sure knew what he was doin'! So, How does it feel?"

"It's very light!" Asahi replied happily, "and it fits in my hand perfectly! Tasuki-kun, what do you think?"

The red head took the bow, plucked its string, and experimentally tested the strength of its wood. When he was done, he gave Asahi a smile and a thumbs up sign.

_Finally! _He thought, grinning. "Looks good ta me, Asahi-chan!"

Asahi smiled. She turned towards Chichiri when she suddenly remembered his cold words.

"_With all due respect, Sakuradai-san, I think of you only as someone who needs to see Tai Itsukun, and I am simply your escort."_

The mental fatigue Asahi felt that night suddenly rushed back to her, and her shoulders began to slump. Tasuki and Koji began to speak about her sudden mood swing when…

"Boss! Boss!" A young man, probably just a bit younger than Chichiri, raced into the room, his panic-stricken face sending fear into everyone.

"What's the matter, Kazuki?"

"We're under attack! It's a youkai!"

>. >. >. >. >. >.

Ah, I'm soo evil...I love it. Once again, sorry for having such an incredibly late update...I did work really hard though so...(I've already got part of the first draft of the next chapter started too, so I'm not completely hopeless! 'Course I did forget to write up the next chapter for "Eighth Star" but...oh well...)

Well, time to indirectly answer reviews! (haha, take that, off, I'm so sorry about not updating...(again) so to a certain reviewer, please don't smack the shit out of me like a pinata! (you know who you are)

Next, to a certain reviewer who has reviewed despite how terrible my updating has been, Happy (belated) birthday! (If you have no idea who you are, check the review page :)

Lastly, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing the chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't updated again, but please try to understand that a lot of shit has happened to me recently so it wasn't quite all my fault. Kudos to all of you who reviewed:throws Kudos at reviewers:

Reviewer 1:Kudo hits them in the eye: OW! YOU CRAZY BITCH!

Reviewer 2: ABUSE! ABUSE! GET HER!

Pil-Z: ...SHIT!

Okay, the first person who reviews gets to own Chichiri for the day:holds up Chichiri with a "for sale" sign on him: Just kidding. :throws Chichiri away: But review anyway or I shall send him after you:holds up sign that says "Beware of attack monk": Kidding on that too. REVIEW ANYWAY!

Translations for stuff:

_sutachuu_: Statue

_douitashimashite_: You're welcome

_sama_: Respective word put at the end of people's name (more respective than 'san', in some fanfics you may see 'sama' added to Hotohori's name since he's an emperor)


	8. Hopeless

Asahi and Shinmei: Celestial Legends

Chapter 8: Hopeless

"What?"

"It's a youkai, boss! It's huge! Ya gotta help us!" Tasuki and Koji glanced at each other, nodding.

"Chichiri, you comin'?" The monk nodded, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his staff.

"Sakuradai-san, stay here. It's too dangerous."

"But-"

"Stay," Chichiri said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Frustration turned to anger as the helpless girl watched the four men make their way outside.

Asahi glared at Chichiri's back. Why must he make her out to be so hopeless? Sure, she didn't know how to fight physically, and at the moment her celestial powers were kaput, but…She sighed heavily. She _was _hopeless.

Her eyes widened. She wasn't completely hopeless! She could take care of the people who got injured! She ran out of the armory, grabbing her new weapon as she dashed out the door. If the demon tried anything…she could always smack it over the head with her bow.

( ) ()> (>)>

Chichiri's brows furrowed as he ran with Tasuki, Koji, and the one called Kazuki.

"Kazuki, when the hell did that thing appear?"

Not too long ago, boss! It just appeared outta nowhere! I had no idea what to do!" Tasuki sighed. Kazuki had joined the gang only a few days ago; Koji gladly let him join after he saved a Reikaku bandit from a horde of poisonous snakes. That burst of courage seemed to have left him once he joined, however. He was hardly as reliable as Koji described him to be.

A loud roar brought Tasuki out of his thoughts. He looked up, suddenly face-to-face with a terrifying and downright humongous demon. Not to mention ugly. The beast's appearance was so grotesque, Tasuki wondered if he might be turned to stone, should he stare at it for too long, like that strange snake-haired woman Miaka had once described. 'Mudisa', was the name of the strange wench, if he could recall.

The leader of the bandits turned to Kazuki, his temper beginning to rise.

"Ya say this thing just snuck up on us?"

"Yes, sir!"

Have you noticed that thing's _huge_? Are ya _BLIND_ or something?" The rookie bandit fidgeted, shame filling his features.

"I-I-I'm sorry boss I-I didn't-" Tasuki heaved a sigh, pushing past Kazuki to give out orders to his men.

"Okay, everyone calm down! Get yerselves a bow and fire at will! _Don't_ waste yer shots! Stall it as much as ya can and prevent it from gettin' to the hideout!"

Chichiri in the meantime was contemplating the situation at hand. There was no doubt this youkai had come for Asahi. He silently commemorated Tasuki as he heard the redhead yell his commands. They _had _to protect Asahi, no matter what. The monk raised his staff, letting an explosion of chi erupt from it.

What happened next was unforeseen. All the arrows, projectiles, and even Chichiri's chi attack ricochet right back to them. The bandits ran in a pell-mell, as if all hell had broken loose. Chichiri instantaneously raised his hands. A brilliant crimson barrier materialized out of thin air, rescuing the bandits from a certain death.

The Suzaku warrior dropped to his knees. His energy had reached its pinnacle and was now slowly but surely dwindling. He quickly raised a hand to wipe away the cold sweat that had now formed above his brow. His head throbbed as he looked up at the eerie looking youkai attacker. It was still going about, swinging its clawed fists blindly as if fighting an invisible horde of enemies. The demon completely lacked the mental capacity to hit straight, let alone cast a barrier.

_If that demon isn't casting this barrier…who is?_

Whoever that unknown caster was, he was certainly feeling vainglorious at the moment.

( ) ()> (>)>

Asahi's heart thundered like a drum when her feet finally left the fortress. She gasped as her eyes met the sight of a monstrous demon in the distance. Chichiri suddenly flashed in her mind's eye. Her blood turned to ice as she heard the scream of men. Men of Mt. Reikaku.

"Hey, Lady Asahi, whattaya doing here?" The girl in question whirled around to face the speaker. It was Kazuki.

"Kazuki-san! I…I hear screams…Tasuki-kun and Chichiri-san are in trouble! Don't you hear it?" She turned towards the ominous voices, her eyes alight with fear. "We have to help them!" As she turned away Kazuki's eyes took on a murderous. A glint which went unnoticed until it was too late.

"Oh, they need help all right…" A blade was raised in the air, it's beautiful deadly metal glistening in the sun. "But they sure as hell won't _get _it!"

( ) ()> (>)>

Far away, in a land filled with snow, a young girl entered a large cavern. It went unseen by the average human, despite it's large size. It was hidden by magic. _Demon _magic.

As for the young girl, closer inspections would reveal her to not be a mortal, or anything close to mortal for that matter. Her pointed ears, her other-worldly armor, and, most of all, the strange tail eating serpent tattoo that branded her arm. She was, in fact, a demon.

She lifted the tattooed arm, her blood-red marking flashing, and the barrier once guarding the cavern momentarily dissipated. The demoness stepped forward into the abyss, its silence quickly shattered by a ghostly, terrifying rumble.

"**_Ah, Miyuki, you return. What news do you bring?"_**

"My Lord Tenma, Kazuki has just run into the Suzaku no Ten'nyo." The said lord let out an evil cackle.

"**_Perfect. That foolish human is the perfect way to give Shinmei's new reincarnation a little greeting from me."_** The demoness Miyuki took a breath.

"Permission to speak, my Lord?" She continued, the silence serving as an affirmative. "Why did you have a simple human such as Kazuki go after the Suzaku no Ten'nyo?"

"**_Ah, good of you to ask." _**Miyuki mentally sighed with relief. **_"Humans are such cowardly creatures, so easy to manipulate. That, and I am well aware that a simple human, even if gifted with demonic powers, is no match for a celestial maiden._**

"**_I do not wish to finish off the Suzaku no Ten'nyo that quickly…I will let her live, for now, making her stay at Mt. Reikaku…interesting. Little does Kazuki know that I no longer have any use for him. Miyuki!"_**

"Yes, Lord!"

"**_Follow Kazuki. Make sure he does not kill the Suzaku brat."_**

"What if he should be interrogated?"

"**_Then he shall be…terminated." _**The terrible rumble held no ounce of humor. **_"Go." _**Miyuki nodded, and vanished.

( ) ()> (>)>

Demon claws sliced through his shoulder. Koji winced as he swung his sword, counterattacking. The demon's strange barrier once again protected it, leaving it unscathed.

_Damn it… _"Genro! It's no use! The barrier's too strong!"

Tasuki was at a loss of what to do. His men, his comrades who supported him though thick and thin, were being put up against a demon with a barrier that not even he or Chichiri could penetrate. Fighting was no use; it pained Tasuki watching the bandits continue to fight, some of them practically digging their own grave.

As for retreat…that option was also unlikely. Although the youkai was stupid beyond compare, it had the tendency to chase down anything that moved; and for such a huge creature, its movements were far from lethargic. The hopes of fighting their way out of this were slim, and the chances of retreat were slimmer still.

"REKKA SHINEN!" He screamed as the demon's jaws came uncomfortable close to Koji's head. Tasuki's sigh of relief turned to a yelp as the demon's head turned towards him. Beady blood red eyes bore into his amber ones. The demon stalked towards him, the distance between them closing. Fast. Tasuki did the only thing he could do: Run.

Alarm went off inside Chichiri as his chi sensing ability showed him that someone was near. Someone who _shouldn't _be near. It was Asahi.

"Tasuki, distract the youkai!" Chichiri yelled over the chaos. Before his unfortunate friend could answer, Chichiri quickly sprinted away. Wind rushed past his masked face as demon claws nearly raked his cheek. A flash and the feeling of heat soon followed as the Suzaku seishi of fire unleashed another (Normally) lethal attack. The demon's attention was drawn once again to the red head and his bandits, and Chichiri was promptly forgotten. The monk continued to run, only a certain Suzaku no Ten'nyo on his mind…

( ) ()> (>)>

"K-Kazuki-san…" Asahi yelped as she clumsily dodged the traitorous man's sword. "Wh-what-," She gasped. The man had taken on a gruesome transformation. Blood red and black markings littered his face and arms, and she noticed on his silver blade strange arcane lettering so uncanny she knew it was not something he simply bought. Similar lettering could be seen on his hands and arms.

"You-Your face…your arms and hands…" She whispered in a strangled voice. "What-,"

"I am Kazuki," He interjected, "a spy sent to Mt. Reikaku by the almighty Tenma!" Asahi's blood turned to ice.

"Tenma…?" The sneer on the man showed he was not joking. She screamed as the sword cam crashing down…

"ASAHI, DUCK!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bronze colored staff flash through the air.

"Chichiri!" She cried joyfully. The Suzaku warrior nodded, his eye still focused on Kazuki.

"Who are you?" The normally kind voice was deathly cold.

"I was sent here by Tenma. Geez, Chichiri, thought you were smart enough to know _that _at least."

"If you were sent here by Tenma, why aren't you a demon?" Kazuki gave a confident laugh.

"My demon Lord isn't just some run of the mill youkai. I promised to serve him, in return he gave me demon-like powers, even though I'm a human." Chichiri flinched at this.

"I guess one of those powers is being able to control the demon over there?"

"Yup. I _knew_ ya were a smart guy. Unfortunately…smarts won't be enough to LIVE!" He charged. Sword clashed with staff before Chichiri suddenly moved with lightning speed, slicing through Kazuki's red bandana. Even as the brown locks of hair fell forward, they weren't enough to hide the blood red mark of the tail-eating serpent. Kazuki's fighting stance faltered slightly as he glared at Chichiri.

"Aw, come on. That was my only headband."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Chichiri said wryly. With that their weapons met once again.

Suddenly the symbols on Kazuki's left arm glowed a ghostly violet color. Chichiri's eye widened. Air was squeezed from his chest as violet rays of light stabbed his shoulder. A choked cry escaped his lips as indescribable pain shot through his arm. He staggered back as crimson began to blossom on his sleeve. Asahi's scream tore through the air like a knife.

"NO! CHICHIRI-SAN!" Chichiri forced himself up, gasping as blood continued to gush from his wound. He collapsed to his knees, muttering incoherently.

_No…He's…is he becoming delusional? _Asahi's face became streaked with tears. _Oh, Suzaku, please…please let him live!_

She squeezed her eyes shut, and suddenly her body was enveloped in a red light, as was Chichiri's. The monk gasped as spidery twinges of pain and relief flooded through him. He looked down, amazed at what he saw.

Flesh pulled together and blood slowly began to vanish from his shoulder, as if some invisible hand was slowly taking away the wounds. Energy rushed back to him like a blast from a cannon. He shakily got to his feet, much to Kazuki's displeasure.

"Damn wench!" Tenma's minion roared. Asahi gave him a look of bewilderment, not noticing just how tired she was. Her blood became cold as ice as Kazuki suddenly lunged. Asahi waited for her blood to spill upon the ground. Instead…

"AAAH!" Asahi looked up, nearly vomiting at the sight. Kazuki's right arm had been blown off. Asahi looked to see Chichiri, crouched on the ground with hands shrouded in crimson light. To her amazement, his wounds were completely gone.

Amidst Kazuki's screams Chichiri paced forward, staff remaining at the ready.

"Tasuki and his bandits will make short work of your demon companion now." Despite his pain Kazuki smirked.

"How'd…ya figger out the symbols on my arm was what made the barrier…?"

"Simple. Your left arm was the one that shot out those rays of light. Since you're not a celestial warrior or some other god-chosen human, your body wouldn't be able to house such power without losing control over it or going insane. To neutralize things, Tenma must have given your right arm the symbols used to cast barriers, and ability which is the polar-opposite of your left arm's ability." Kazuki gave a scornful sneer.

"You're too damn perceptive…no wonder I never liked monks."

Asahi in the meantime was overjoyed at Chichiri's eerie recovery. She didn't realize just how weak she had now become, until it was too late. With relief came sudden fatigue. She was bombarded with light-headedness and a feeling of her heart going up her throat, and she collapsed.

Kazuki saw his chance. He did a surprising back flip, and bounded toward the unconscious girl, his blade whistling through the air at the chance to spill blood.

Red light erupted from the girl's body, knocking the strange sword out of Kazuki's hand. Suddenly another entered the battlefield, flames surging forward in his wake.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

Kazuki roared in pain as the holy inferno scorched his left arm. He was defeated. As the beaten follower of Tenma writhed in pain upon the bloodstained ground, Tasuki and Chichiri slowly approached, their weapons close to hand.

"Why did Tenma send you here?" Chichiri asked, his voice abnormally icy.

"He…He told me ta watch over Shinmei's brat…that's all…"

"Didn't ya also come ta kill Asahi-chan?" Tasuki growled.

"Nah…Tenma…specifically said not to kill the girl or I'd pay with my life…"

( ) ()> (>)>

Not far from the battlefield Miyuki sighed. She knew that fool Kazuki was too incompetent to be heavily relied upon. From a small pouch on her silver belt she drew a small shiruken star, and waited in anticipation.

Asahi's eyes fluttered open. She quickly sat up, seeing both Tasuki and Chichiri standing over a heavily disfigured Kazuki. She got to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Ta-Tasuki-kun…? Chichiri-san?" Tasuki gave her a brief yet kind glance.

"Hey Asahi-chan. We'll be there in a sec," He said, turning back to the other matter at hand. "So, where the hell can we find Tenma anyway?" As Kazuki opened his mouth to speak Chichiri's eye widened.

"LOOK OUT!"

A rain of shiruken stars fell from the sky. Tasuki and Chichiri dodged and ducked, barely avoiding the sneak attack. Tasuki winced as he scooped up Asahi. He reached behind him, yanking a shiruken star out of his back. His cargo became pale as she watched his blood drip from the small weapon.

"Tasuki-kun!"

"Don't worry! It's just a scratch," He yelled over the din."

"Maybe so, but what if she poisoned it?"

At that Tasuki skidded to a stop, his eyes wide with realization. At the same time the hail of stars came to an end.

"How perceptive of you, Suzaku no Ten'nyo."

The three looked up, seeing a young girl standing on a tree limp. In her hand she carried a Shiruken star, like all the other littered with strange arcane lettering.

"You need not worry, Tasuki. They are free of poison." Tasuki snorted in disgust.

"How'd ya know my name?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me." Although her mouth and nose was covered by cloth, it was obvious she was smirking. "Anyway, my deed here is done, so I must be going. Farewell." With that the demoness disappeared.

The three stood, dazed in the shiruken covered battlefield for a few moments. Realization suddenly hit Chichiri.

"Kazuki!" Tasuki cursed as he turned. Kazuki was now laying on the ground, a shiruken star jutting out of his neck. Chichiri cursed under his breath as he rushed to the fallen man. His body jerked convulsively as blood continued to flow from his neck in a steady stream. He was close to death, but they still had time…

"Where is Tenma? Answer me, Kazuki! KAZUKI!" Although most of the words were an incoherent mess, one word was easily identifiable.

"Sei…gyoku…"

With one final shuddering breath, Kazuki's soul left his body. He was dead.

( ) ()> (>)>

"Well, you got very lucky, Tasuki-kun!" Asahi said as she dressed and bandaged the redhead's arm, "The woman was right. No poison."

"That was not woman, Sakuradai-san." Chichiri whispered. "She was a demoness, a follower of Tenma." Tasuki let out an aggravated sigh.

"Well, either way, we still lost our only solid lead ta Tenma!"

"Not quite, no da. He did say 'Seigyoku', didn't he? That's definitely a clue. The only thing we don't know is where that place is, and if that's where Tenma resides." Asahi suddenly spoke up.

"Something tells me he's not there."

"Then what's the point in goin' there?"

"We can't just rush into the part of China where Tenma is, Tasuki! Da…geez. If we went there first we wouldn't be strong enough at all! He'd annihilate us!"

"Well, sorry! Either way, we've got no clue where the hell Tenma is-,"

"I…I think I know where Seigyoku is!" Asahi interjected. "When I passed out, I had a dream where a green and blue dragon came to me…Suddenly image of a palace also appeared, but it wasn't the palace of Konan. It was the palace of Kuto!" Chichiri rubbed at his temples for a few minutes, deep in thought. He sat up, his face alight as his thought came to him in a flash.

"Of course! Seigyoku city is right next to the palace of _Kuto_! This means that we head there!" Tasuki popped out of his chair, amber eyes aflame with determination.

"Then it's off ta Kuto!"

( ) ()> (>)>

Oooh…What the hell will they find in Kuto, I wonder…? Just gonna have to find out yourself, eh?

Anyway, very very sorry for the incredibly delayed update…I had exams (which were a bitch and a half, just so ya know) and regular school work in general which kept me from my beloved computer. Please forgive me once again. I did spend lots of my free time writing and looking over this chapter though, so I can assure you that the free time I had was not wasted!

To the reviewer who decided to give me one hundred million imaginary dollars for Chichiri…YOU WON THE AUCTION:tosses Chichiri to you: Here you go!

Chichiri: TRAITOR! NO DA!

Oh, don't worry, to the rest of you who didn't get him this chapter. If it's not this chapter it's another…

Chichiri:whimpers:

I would also like to thank the reader who pointed out to me the complications of using a bow. I will be sure to keep the information you gave me in mind and refer to it in the later chapters. Thanks again! Heh, Chichiri's distance towards Asahi is a topic that hasn't gone untouched! Stuff will be unveiled eventually though…mwahahaha…

Sorry about any typos or misspellings. If any are found please feel free to specifically point them out to me in your review and I will change it ASAP. Thanks again! Oh, and by the way…See that little button at the bottom of the screen? You press that to give me a nice little review. Go on. Press the button. PRESS THE BUTTON GODDAMMIT! Okay I'm done now. Buh byes!


	9. Seigyoku City

Hello my wonderful reviewers! I know, I know, I have done a pathetic job at updating, and I hope you all will accept my sincerest apologies. I have spent as much free time as possible writing up this chapter though, so hopefully I did a good job on it! Well, enjoy!

Asahi and Shinmei: Celestial Legends

Chapter 9: Seigyoku City

Asahi collapsed as she finished her 50 push ups. Tasuki's voice could be heard above her panting.

"C'mon, Asahi-chan! Ya still gotta do 50 sit ups and then practice drawing back that bow string!"

Asahi growled, shoving back some auburn tendrils of hair falling from her high ponytail. This was how it had been every day once they began heading toward Kuto. Every night before they broke camp, Tasuki forced a very harsh training regimen on her. First he had her do some stretches, then series of exercises, such as holding her arms above her head for 10 minutes. After that, she had to practice drawing back her bowstring, which proved to be much more difficult than she originally thought. Tasuki had then recently taken it upon himself to spar with her so Asahi would be experienced in sword fighting and not just long range combat.

Asahi groaned and her muscles seemed to protest as well as she forced herself up. Tasuki's training had helped her incredibly, she had to admit, but…

She got up, her limbs throbbing as she began to string her bow. This skill she had attained fairly easily, much to Tasuki's pleasant surprise (_Then again I could learn to pick up a tiger with all these exercises I have been doing_, she thought). Unfortunately that was no consolation to Asahi's now black and blue arm. She winced as she let go, the string striking her arm with a _thwack_. She refused to use the plates that could protect her arm, as she found they only made it harder to use the bow. Just as she began to pull back again Tasuki stopped her.

"How 'bout we try shootin' some arrows now?" He asked, bringing forth several arrows from behind his back. He brought out a small slip of paper and placed it on a tree a few meters away. "You can pull the string back pretty far now, so this shouldn't be too hard. Just try to aim, don't worry if you miss!" He called.

Asahi nodded, her eyes narrowing as she strung the bow. She gripped the familiar feeling wood with white knuckles as she pulled back on the string. In one fluid motion the arrow shot from the bow. Immediately Asahi squeezed her eyes shut, hearing a scream. After what seemed like hours she spread her fingers, her wide violet eyes peeking through the appendages. What she saw nearly madder her burst out laughing.

Tasuki's usually tan skin was ghostly white and his amber eyes were wide with a mixture of fear and mortification. A millimeter away from the top of his head was Asahi's arrow.

Finally Asahi had finished her evening lesson (which was greatly disrupted due to Tasuki's fit of rage, resulting in a long exhilarating chase with Tasuki as the hunter and Asahi as the prey running pell-mell for her life). She returned back to the campsite with more bruises and bashes than normal, Tasuki's strings of unintelligible curses still ringing through her ears.

As she approached, she noticed Chichiri calmly poking the fire with a stick, his thoughts obviously wandering. She thought of joining him by the warmth of the fire for a brief moment before it suddenly faded away. She bowed her head sadly before slinking to her cot to a little away from the fire. She heard Chichiri stir and she quickly turned away, letting her fatigue consume and lull her to sleep.

()>

"Sakuradai-san…Sakuradai-san, time to get up." Asahi bit back a grumble as Chichiri's soft voice woke her. She suddenly noticed the monk's warm hand gently shaking her. The unusual gesture disrupting all thoughts of sleep, she sat up, stretching. She walked alongside Chichiri, the peaceful singing of birds now noticeable when Asahi wasn't absorbed in her physical lessons. She breathed deeply, letting the fresh crisp air fill and rejuvenate her.

They came across a simple river, its gentle rushing the only sound filling the air. Satisfied with this spot, Chichiri sat upon the riverbank, patting the spot across from him. Asahi nodded, this action being a ritual of her chi-lessons with Chichiri. Chichiri went into a lotus position, and Asahi mirrored his actions.

"Try not to let your mind wander too much." He said in almost a whisper. "Let yourself become aware of all around you and be able to feel it." With that silence reigned.

Asahi exhaled, letting the barriers of her mind drop, and allowing her conscious to spread. She could feel the spirit of the birds, of Tasuki…even a little baby fox and his mother. She smiled slightly, relaxing as her mind became free of all its thoughts. She remained in this peaceful state of mind for another few minutes. She opened her eyes, feeling herself reach the flow of power housed inside of her. Chichiri nodded, apparently satisfied with her meditation.

With that the lesson began. Asahi took in all instruction like a dying plant would take in water. She watched as, with Chichiri's guidance and help, she did things she never dreamed of doing. Spheres of light formed in her hand, right before her eyes. Rocks, leaves, even water came to her at her command. By the end of the lesson she could even do simple chi attacks and was already getting the hand of deadlier chi onslaughts. Asahi got up, slightly panting as she walked beside Chichiri.

"You're doing very well," He said suddenly. "I'm proud of you." Asahi blushed at the sudden compliment. She paused, looking around as she realized they were not heading back to the camp.

"Thank you…Chichiri-san. Where are we?" The monk turned to her.

"I brought you here…because I wanted to apologize." Asahi's eyes widened.

"Apologize? You don't need-,"

"Yes, I do." He almost whispered, adding no 'no da', at the end. "Please, let me explain.

"From the first time I met you, I already knew somewhat of your celestial powers. Whether it was some fluke or it was meant to be I was not sure at the time. After the second demon attack, when your village was destroyed, I knew for certain you were gifted with your skills for a special purpose." He took a small breath before continuing.

"The will of the gods is…strange. I knew it was possible that, whatever the gods had planned for you, you would have to do on your own. So when you had asked how I felt about you, I thought if only right to say I didn't look at you as a friend but a simple traveling companion, so as to prevent you from getting hurt if we would have to part ways." He looked down, his ever-smiling mask holding a tinge of guilt.

"I knew that…you had been upset by what I said and I had wanted to speak with you sooner but I…I couldn't exactly find the right way to explain things…" He looked up sheepishly. "I suppose that is not much of an excuse for my behavior, but I wanted to tell you that even before you asked me about how I felt about you, I already considered, or _wanted _to consider you, as a friend." Asahi was stunned. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"Chichiri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I found out the truth, and I truly appreciate you wanting to protect my feelings…Thank you." Chichiri smiled, reaching his arms out toward her. She ran to him, relishing the warmth of his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, his voice laced with guilt as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Asahi-san…I'm so sorry…"

"I know. And I forgive you." She replied a matter-of-factly. _Well at least he's using my first name now…_ She thought with a smile. "Chichiri?"

"Hai?"

"Could you please start saying 'no da' again? You don't need to feel guilty anymore."

"DA! I'm not feeling guilty, no da! I'm completely over it, no da! Am I saying 'no da' enough, no da? I sure hope I am no da!" This continued until Asahi's sides felt they were going to split from laughing. Chichiri gently took her hand, and together they walked back to camp, talking all the while.

()>

Tasuki's eyes shifted to Chichiri and Asahi, a smile forming on his lips as he watched Suzaku's 4th warrior and Ten'nyo chatting with each other. Although Chichiri hadn't quite gotten out of the habit of adding the respective "san", it was obvious now the two were much more casual with each other.

"So, when do you think we'll get to Kuto, 'Chiri?"

"You just asked me that not too long ago, no da! We'll get there when we get there!" Asahi giggled, imagining the verbal exchange being used in a conversation with a parent and child.

"I'm sure we'll get there soon, Tasuki-kun!" She turned to Chichiri. "I've never been to Kuto before, Chichiri-kun. Do you know what it's like?"

"I was once there with the Priestess. It was an interesting place, very pretty. Unfortunately security there was much too tight for comfort, no da. Now that Kuto has changed a bit, things should be a bit better though, no da."

They continued to travel, and both Tasuki and Chichiri told her the story of the summoning of Suzaku, to which Asahi listened rather intently too.

"The Priestess had the strangest contraptions with her, no da!"

"Yeah…those 'exams' sounded hard enough to me!" Tasuki grumbled, his head beginning to spin thinking of the equations and words he had heard Miaka reciting. Asahi's eyes were filled with awe.

"I'm still fascinated by those moving things with wheels! And that instant picture-taking device…the Kah-mer-ah…sounds amazing! What-,"

"Hey, look!" Tasuki said, pointing to an old man traveling down the path. "Hey, old man! Does this path here lead to Kuto?" The man nodded, pointing behind him.

"Yes, just continue down this path and it'll lead you straight to the gates of Kuto."

"Thank you, no da." With that they continued on their way.

Up in the trees Miyuki smiled. They had made it to Kuto…the fun was just beginning.

(O.O)

"Look! There are the gates of Kuto!" Asahi said, pointing. She noticed Tasuki looking slightly uneasy. "Tasuki-kun? Something wrong?"

"Nothin'…" He mumbled. "Just don't have the best association with- GAAAAH!" He yelled, a spear whizzing by his ear. Soon after a young Kuto soldier came into view, panting.

"I'm so sorry, are any of you hurt? I was practicing with my spear and got a little carried away."

"Damn straight you did! You freaked the crap outta me! What the hell kinda soldier are you?" The soldier flushed, stammering.

"I-I'm sorry…here, please go on through the city. Is there anywhere you would like directions to? An inn? A market…?" Asahi was amazed at their luck.

"Actually, we would like directions to the capital, Seigyoku City."

"Of course, go straight through the gats, continue past the markets and homes, and when you see the palace you've reached it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, no da." After passing out of earshot, Asahi and Chichiri burst out laughing. Tasuki grumbled all the way, obviously not understanding what was so amusing. Asahi gazed about her, the many sights and smells bombarding her senses. Merchants outside shops could be seen selling fresh fruits, baked goods, jewelry, clothes, and other material (or necessary) objects. Children played and frolicked through the streets, giggling as they hurried out of the path of the Suzaku parties' horses. Every once in a while they passed a guard or two, closely but calmly watching all around them.

"This place is amazing…so many things here to see and try!"

"It's like this in Konan's capital too. You've never been to a city, Asahi-san?"

"No, my village had basically all I needed. I've never had to leave it." She smiled. "It's a little too overwhelming for me, though. How about you, Tasuki?" He nodded in agreement.

"I like Mt. Reikaku, ya get more elbow room there. It's never boring…it's my home." Asahi nodded, smiling.

"I liked it too…It was wonderful just spending time with the two of you. I felt at peace there, I didn't need to worry about other things…" She sighed, her mind returning to the bustling city streets. "If only we could stay there…I liked being with you and Chichiri so much…" She abruptly dropped the subject, talking of other matters with Chichiri. Tasuki watched her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I did too." He whispered.

(>. )>

"Well, this is the capital, no da." Chichiri said, obviously expecting something more.

The capital did not seem too out of the ordinary. They could see the Kuto palace, it's long frame casting one huge shadow upon them. There was another market, even more bursting with life than the first one they saw. There was nothing very unusual though.

Tasuki sighed. "Doesn't look like there's anything here…"

"We should go to the palace." Chichiri's head snapped to the side.

"Um, Asahi-san, although Kuto has changed quite a bit I don't think they'll let just anyone come to the palace, no da!"

"Can't we at least try?" After a few seconds Chichiri relented.

"Very well, no da."

"What? If we get run through with spears you two had better stay the hell away from my funeral!" Tasuki complained as they walked up the building's steps.

(O.O)

Two guards dressed in Seiryu armor blocked the entrance to the amazing Kuto palace. The Suzaku warriors and Ten'nyo couldn't help but stare. Beyond the guards long alabaster and sapphire colored halls could be seen, decorated with portraits of the country's patron god, walls of other murals and paintings and fantastic architecture all of which displayed great craftsmanship.

"What is your business here?" The guard on the left asked gruffly.

"Please, sir, we wish to speak to the emperor. It's very important."

"Was he expecting a meeting with you at all?" Inquired the other guard.

"Well, no…"

"What is it you need to discuss with His Majesty?"

"It's somewhat confidential, no da." The guards looked skeptically at each other. Obviously their decision was going to be against them.

"I'm sorry, but if you cannot tell us what you need to speak to the emperor about we cannot allow you admission." Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"Chiri can we just tell them?" The monk thought for a moment, ignoring the guards' puzzled stares.

"Alright, no da." _So much for keeping it confidential…_

"We wanna find out where the Seiryu Temple is." The guards blinked a couple of times before speaking again.

"Actually…the emperor doesn't know the temple's location."

"Neither do we for that matter." Tasuki threw his hands into the air with an exasperated groan.

"Do you know someone who does?" Asahi asked hopefully. "It's important we find it. Do you have any idea of someone who knows where it is?"

"_I_ do." The three Suzaku servants and two Kuto guards whirled around. Immediately the guards bowed humbly.

"General Hikage." They muttered simultaneously. Tasuki's jaw dropped. The general of the entire Kuto army…was a woman.

(O.O)

Oooh newcomer! I am soo sorry again for not updating…I really am trying and when summer comes hopefully lazy-bum syndrome will not kick in and I will be able to update more! Speaking of which, I realize that I am not doing a good job at updating so I alert my readers as soon as I update so they can know. For all you anonymous reviewers who wish to remain anonymous and do not show your emails in your review, that's absolutely fine. If it's not too much of a problem though please just email me so I can email you whenever I update so you can be as informed as well as my other readers!

As for the Chichiri auction this time he goes to a reviewer who made me double over laughing with her review! Here you go Fire Dragon!

Chichiri: TRAITOR NO DA!

Me: YOU'RE GONNA GO WITH THE REVIEWER WHO GAVE ME MY DAILY DOSE OF HUMOR AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT! **UNDERSTAND ME!**

Chichiri: Yes ma'am no da…

Thank you all so much for your reviews (even though there weren't many this chappie…oh well) and for sticking with me to the end! If I knew your addresses, had the money and could drive I would find you all and give you big hugs and a plate of brownies. (YAY BROWNIES).

Well, I wonder who this General Hikage person is...I could always tell you now…

Reviewers: look up expectantly

Nah, I'll just let you all find out later!

Reviewers: Grr…

Well, Until next time! Sayonara!


	10. NOTICE TO MY READERS

Notice to All my Readers

Yo.

I know I have not been able to update either of my stories for centuries, and for those of you who have been so understanding for all this time I appreciate it very much. Allow me to explain why my updates have (and probably will be for some time) quite delayed.

Many things have happened lately, I am in a new school now, taking college level courses in my freshman year, I have gotten a new German Shepherd puppy in my family, (a great, great load of joy and fun,) as well as had a much more tragic personal experience over the summer. I have had lots of school work, and have been forced to take care of the family dog completely by myself due to the fact that my siblings are lazy, incompetent block heads, and am still dealing with other personal matters.

This is not to say that I have not been working at all. Whenever I get a chance to write fictions, they are always on my fics. In fact I have finished up a chapter of Asahi and Shinmei and will be in the process of typing that chapter up.

My apologies to all of you, and my thanks, for being so understanding. I know I have said this before, but your patience is absolutely unfathomable and is greatly appreciated. I do want to let you know when I update as soon as I can, so if you are an anonymous reviewer or don't have an alert for this story I would be more than happy to email you a notice once I post. (You can just email me (click the penname) so I have your email or if you don't mind other people seeing it you can put your email address in a review)

Thanks, and my apologies, once again.

PS) The only reason I had time today was because of a nurse's order to take it easy today lol. (How I got said order I suggest you don't ask)

Pil-Z


	11. Kangetsu

Hello! Once again I have not updated in an extremely long time… and as usual I do not really have a good excuse… um… I got… lost on the path of life!

Kakashi… who comes out of nowhere: That's my line.

…Well, as I'm discussing the ownership of the quote "I got lost on the path of life" with this guy, enjoy the story!

Chapter 10: Kangetsu

"The whereabouts of the Seiryu Temple are under _my_ jurisdiction." Asahi stared wide-eyed at her. The female general had long black-blue hair tied back with a simple light blue ribbon. Long dark bangs framed her pretty face. Her cold eyes slanted upwards, adding to her stern demeanor, and her piercing orbs were of a light blue color, similar, Chichiri realized with a shiver, to Nakago's.

"It's important that we find this temple. Can you please tell us, no da?"

"May I ask why this temple is so important to people of Konan?" At the surprised looks of the Suzaku followers the general smirked, explaining, "Obviously only visitors to this region wouldn't know information concerning the temple is classified. Your features and accent then lead me to the conclusion you were from Konan."

"Your powers of deduction are impressive, General, no da." Chichiri complimented. Whether he was truly impressed or was simply trying to butter the general up no one knew. Spotting the guards' absence, Asahi nudged the monk as if trying to probe their secret out of him.

"If we tell you could you please show us the location of the temple?" Before the general could answer Tasuki stepped forward, his temper lighting like a flare.

"Why the hell should we tell her anything? Look lady, just tell us-,"

"_Silence!_" The general snapped. Her arm raised and a sudden gust of wind, so fast it was visible, blasted the unfortunate (but foolish) redhead into one of the palace's polished wood walls. Thanks to the general's addition to her less than polite request it was promptly obeyed.

_How did she…? _Asahi thought, amazed. As she rushed over to the groaning Tasuki her thoughts swirled. _The only people I can think of who have such powers are celestial warriors and myself! So how did…_

Chichiri appeared to be thinking the same thing (Or could have… Asahi frowned, making a mental note to see what he looked like under that mask… that, or have fun drawing a different facial expression on it), as he assisted in bringing the still, quite literally, winded Tasuki to his feet. His eye widened as a thought struck him.

"I know that you are not a Seiryu celestial warrior," Chichiri began, almost hesitantly, "are you perhaps the Seiryu Celestial Maiden?" His words hit home. For the first time the General's calm demeanor was shattered. Her eyes immediately met Asahi's.

"You are no ordinary woman, are you?" Asahi met her strong gaze, smiling sadly.

"Sometimes I wish I still was." The Kuto general nodded, although she quickly regained her icy composure, all traces of understanding leaving as quickly as they came.

"You are correct, Suzaku seishi Chichiri. My name is Kangetsu, the Seiryu Celestial Maiden." The awe-inspiring moment was broken however, by Tasuki.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, there's only one celestial maiden around, and that's Asahi-chan!" Kangetsu's glare went from angry to slightly annoyed.

"Your words are so foolish I'm not sure if they are obnoxious or amusing. Yes, there is only one _Suzaku_ Celestial Maiden, but for the other gods, they have selected Ten'nyos to represent them as well, to protect the other three countries from the threat of Tenma." Chichiri nodded.

"That is understandable. Can you perhaps lead us to the Seiryu Temple now that you know of our intentions?" The Kuto general was silent for a moment.

"Very well. Come with me."

() 

The eyes of the Suzaku servants were wide as they watched the mountains and trees fly past them. Mist hung in the air and a refreshing cool breeze blew through their hair as they rode to the temple.

"How much farther to the Temple, Kangetsu-san?" Asahi asked above the pounding of hooves. She was a little apprehensive to get there… what would she face there at the Seiryu Temple? Would the god to Konan's former enemy be willing to help their Celestial Maiden now? Perhaps, perhaps not, but she supposed they could only wait for the moment of the god's arrival to know her answer. Chichiri's mind gently brushed her own.

_You seem troubled, Asahi-san. Is anything the matter?_ Her answer was so delayed that Chichiri gently placed a strong hand over her own to remind her of his inquiry.

_What if Seiryu is unwilling to help us? _Chichiri remained both telepathically and vocally silent for a moment.

_Whether or not Seiryu is the god of Kuto, he is most likely aware of the growing threat Tenma is becoming. Don't trouble yourself too much, Asahi-san. I'm sure all will go well._ She looked up at him, ad she knew his masked gaze was meeting her own.

"Thank you, Chichiri-kun." She said smiling. He nodded, thankful for the mask hiding his own smile as his arm unconsciously tightened around her.

"We are here now." Kangetsu's voice cut through the air and the horses were pulled to a stop almost immediately, as if they too had heard her announcement. Tasuki's annoyance could be seen on his features. They had stopped in front of an abandoned building.

"This ain't no temple! I _told_ you this lady couldn't be trust-," He stopped as the normally stern general became serene. Kangetsu soon became surrounded by wind. As her lightning blue eyes passed over each person they each became encased in their own casket of air.

"Come." With that she stepped into the darkness of the building. As soon as they did Asahi bit back a scream. She couldn't stop a horrified gasp, however. Chichiri flinched and Tasuki's jaw dropped. The temple was littered with the bodies of dead animals and even some humans.

"Wh…what the hell…?" Tasuki finally managed to croak. Kangetsu explained as she cleared the temple of cadavers with a stroke of her hand and a strong rush of wind.

"I have cast a spell around this temple, preventing anyone from coming out of here alive. There is no air in this sacred place, any other person who steps in here dies within seconds." She sighed with a tinge of regret. This is why the whereabouts to this place are so classified."

"Why is this place so heavily guarded?" Asahi asked. Chichiri turned to her, surprised.

"We never told you, no da?" Asahi shook her head. Chichiri shook his head, amazed with himself. Kangetsu answered her question while throwing a look of distaste at the monk.

"The temples of the gods are the only place in the world where normal people can interact with the country's patron god. It would be quite dangerous if just anyone was allowed to enter the temple.

"The only people who could communicate to the four deities without the use of the temples are the gods' chosen ones, in other words, the Ten'nyos, the celestial warriors, and the priestesses. Such information could never get out to the people, however. If they discovered such a fact, we would never get a moments peace, or possibly could even be killed. That is why your companions have you summon the god in their respective temples, so no suspicion is aroused."

Asahi nodded in understanding. She had the power to summon Suzaku… at any moment. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had known of that power earlier… But she supposed now it was a little pointless to be wondering of such things now.

"I suggest you commence the summoning; time, I'm afraid, is a luxury we cannot afford." Asahi nodded, and stepped towards the unlit sacrificial fire in the center of the gloomy place. Tasuki and Chichiri followed, and of course, the fire seishi did the honors of breaking the wood's unlit-streak. The glow of the flames cast a yellow glow across the floor and onto the walls, illuminating the anxiety-filled faces of the Suzaku and Seiryu chosen.

As with the summoning of Suzaku, a complete change seemed to sweep over Asahi as she stood in Seiryu's temple. Her shoulders were set back and her posture straightened before her violet orbs shut as she prepared to summon the ryuujin.

"Descend upon me, Seiryu, god of Kuto, from the Eastern skies. Bestow upon me your blessings and upon your people, your guidance and strength!" Asahi yelled with never before seen vigor, as if challenging the very god to show himself.

Almost immediately after she spoke the flames' flickering became a luminous burst of heat and light. It's simple crackling erupted into a roar and everyone present fought not to place their hands over their ears to protect themselves from the auditory onslaught.

The sacred inferno finally ceased its fierce bellow. The flames suddenly blazed a sapphire blue color as they died down to their former crackle. All oxygen encased heads bowed before a handsome blue armor-clad entity that seemed to be one with the cerulean flames. His features were stern, his mouth curved in a slight frown and his jaw was clenched. Instead of human ears he possessed dragon-like fins, and his lightening blue eyes slanted upward in a reptilian fashion. This was the dragon deity of Kuto and war- Seiryu.

As if none of the Suzaku chosen were present, the god turned to his own celestial maiden.

"**I see you have lead them here. You are sure these are the ones who are to defeat the threat that hangs over us all?**"

Asahi couldn't help the stab of indignation she felt at this. Of course they were the right people! Who else aside from the Suzaku celestial maiden- who had been given the stupid mission from the Oracle herself- and her friends would be in this deathtrap of a temple, trying to summon a doubtful, grumpy old lizard-man?

Asahi's cheeks were tinged pink as she suddenly prayed her thoughts would be seen by her and her alone. She had not come to enemy territory to be turned down by only the second god she had to summon due to her own private complaints and rude names, she thought, surrounding her mind with a protective barrier.

"Yes, Seiryu-seikun. Although they cloak their divine chi they are, in fact, the ones destined to fight Tenma." The dragon god nodded, pleased although he remained indifferent in appearance. He turned to Asahi and his stern face seemed to soften.

"**You have a long journey ahead of you, both you and your comrades. I wish all of you the best of luck, and I give you, Suzaku no Ten'nyo, my blessing.**"

Asahi winced as she felt a searing pain go through her chest, where the _Ten'nyo_ kanji resided. She looked down to see the character, blazing through the cloth of her top. It blazed both red and blue for a moment before the blue died away, leaving the kanji in its original red color. Eventually that too died down and Seiryu spoke once more.

"**My gift is… different from Suzaku's blessing of healing, but it will help you nonetheless."**

"I am very grateful, Seiryu-Seikun. Thank you so much for your blessing." Asahi replied, giving a deep bow of gratitude to the god of war. He nodded in acknowledgement, a flickering pleading look replacing his stern gaze for the briefest moment.

"**Be careful, Suzaku no Ten'nyo. The fate of all four countries rest upon your shoulders." **He added, grudgingly, **"I have faith in you… Suzaku always had a knack for selecting the best to be his chosen." **This praise was abruptly ended, as the god sent a threatening glare in a guffawing redhead's direction.

"**Good luck, to all of you," **Were the god's last words. The flames once more flashed sapphire, engulfing the god's image, before suddenly going out.

As her eyes began to adjust to the dark Asahi mused over the god's words. Just how difficult was this mission going to be, if even the protector of Konan's enemy was wishing her good luck? Even if she was one step closer to getting the four gods' blessings she had still met one more god that she could possibly let down…. One more god that would remember her and her friends as royal screw-ups as the world came to its end if they failed…

_You are quite the pessimist when you want to be, no da. _Asahi gave a quick glance over to a certain blue haired monk, whose back was currently facing her.

_I will have to use that mind barrier against you more than any enemies we encounter, Chichiri-kun._

_I didn't even need to tap into our thoughts, _he retorted, _the look on your face alone could show anyone you were thinking something apocalyptic._ This he replied in a more deadpan tone. _I suppose I need to start teaching you relaxation techniques as well, no da._

A light shove was his answer.

() 

Outside the demoness stood, waiting, watching. They would be leaving soon, she thought with an ominous smile. A stolid expression quickly replaced it. She turned. The other were restless. Very restless. They would wait no longer. A single bloodthirsty gaze was more than enough to disperse them.

(OO)

"Well, that went pretty well. Looks like we managed to catch Seiryu on a day where he didn't have a stick up his ass." An unfortunate fire-bringer found himself to be on the receiving end of a well aimed kick from an angry Seiyu no Ten'nyo.

"Watch your tongue when you say such things around Seiryu's chosen. He has enough good in him to help you all in your little quest and you repay him with this? Mockery? Insolence?" She snapped, questioningly.

"I was joking!" Tasuki snarled back, nuring his wounded cheek. "If that stupid lizard has a stick up his ass you must have a fucking _tree_!" Before either could continue the little (and rather pointless) dispute Chichiri separated them, placing them far away from each other. Very far away from each other.

"Those two are just like children, no da!" Chichiri sighed, walking alongside Asahi. She looked behind him before laughing.

"They're worse than children." Sure enough one was spotted making a rather interesting face and gesture to the other, while said other continued to remain silent and imperturbable. But apart from the two warriors' bickering it was strangely quiet…

_What has happened to all the birds? _Chichiri thought to himself. His grip on his staff tightened. _The animals?_ His eye widened. There it was. That tiny flicker of an unknown presence, a-

"ASAHI-SAN!" Chichiri yelled. At the same time the demons struck, aiming straight for the Suzaku no Ten'nyo.

There was a scream.

(OO)

:Sigh: Short chapter, I know, but I think it was good one!

Tasuki: YOU AND YOUR DAMN CLIFFHANGERS… AND OTHER CHARACTERS WHO HAPPEN TO BE BITCHES!

Kangetsu: Grrr…

Asahi: Uh oh.

Chichiri:brings out popcorn to share with Asahi as they watch the chaos ensue: OOH! It's better than the movies, no da!

Well, to the one wonderful person who completely rocks in all ways, thank you for the great review! And, for being the first (Tasuki:coughONLYcough: … :suddenly gets hit by a 100 pound weight with "love Kangetsu" written on it:) reviewer, you get… Chichiri AND Tasuki!

Chichiri:rocks back and forth: NOT AGAIN, NO DA!

Tasuki: BITCH!

Asahi: Umm… Pil-Z-san, I would like Chichiri too…

…Damn, Chichiri's popular. Looks like we'll have to split you, Monky-chan!

Chichiri:whimpers:

Till next time!


End file.
